


照顧人的基本原理

by betty5271



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese, 然後勇利患上感冒變得非常神智不清／敏感, 然後維克托完全不知道該怎麼照料他, 維克托和勇利在俄羅斯, （然後尤里奧偷偷地擔心但表現得像是不在意的樣子）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty5271/pseuds/betty5271
Summary: A translation of The Fundamentals of Caring by braveten.braveten作品《The Fundamentals of Caring》中譯。「讓我猜，你要在勇利睡覺時照顧他？免得他打噴嚏或什麼的？」尤里奧翻了個白眼，將手臂摺疊於胸前。「維克托，你被控制了，」維克托摩挲著後頸，靠向牆壁。「那是什麼意思？」「意思是如果勇利要求你只穿著椰子胸罩和草裙為他跳舞的話，你會照做。」維克托疑惑地停頓了一下。「那是壞事嗎？」字數：三萬七千





	1. 感冒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fundamentals of Caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976517) by [braveten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveten/pseuds/braveten). 



> 文裡有日文和俄文，因為原文沒翻譯我就不翻了，絕對不是因為懶。

「維克托，我要死了。」

維克托在聖彼得堡某間咖啡館櫃檯上輕敲的手指停了下來。「 **什麼？** 」

電話的另一端傳出吸鼻子的聲音，然後一聲咳嗽。接著一片寂靜。一片死寂。維克托低頭看他的手機，發現勇利把電話掛了。不用一秒，維克托的思緒馬上切換到最糟狀態模式，急遽陷入黑暗的深淵。

「沒事吧？」吧檯店員揚起眉毛，單純地問道。

（他忘了咖啡。）

他跑回他的公寓，在那裡他愚蠢地把勇利獨自留在他從未到過的異國。他可能會死或受傷或有其他 **更糟** 的狀況，而這時的維克托卻在買 **咖啡** 。他應該等勇利起床的，他應該帶他一起出門。他明顯不該留他獨自一人。

他打開公寓的門，沒心思去檢視門是否在他身後關上，立即四處瞥視門廳，尋找勇利的蹤跡。最後他在沙發上看到生命跡象，以一簇幾乎看不到的黑髮的形式。

「勇利？」他問道，跑到沙發的正面好看清楚。

他的確 **看起來像** 要死了。他睡著，臉頰蒼白，嘴微開，一點點口水在唇角閃爍。當維克托評估情況，發現勇利對自己名字的叫喚聲沒有任何反應時，維克托感覺心跳停了一拍。

維克托的手掌滲出冷汗，他用牛仔褲的前面擦了擦，然後在沙發前跪了下來，輕輕搖晃勇利的肩膀。他能看見勇利的胸口上下起伏，他鬆了一口氣。他還活著。活著。「勇利？」

青年的眼睛慢慢地張開，像是那需要極大力氣似的。「維克──托？」

維克托不知道他為什麼這樣喊他的名字，音節奇怪地分離，但不管怎樣，他點了點頭，把手背放在勇利的額頭上。他的皮膚摸起來很燙──像爐裡的煤。「你怎麼了？」

「我起床後全身痛得要命，」勇利簡單地解釋，眼睛又閉了起來，他翻身趴著，令維克托拿開手。

「哪裡痛？」維克托堅持問道，因為他知道最近的醫院在哪裡，知道最快的路線，且已計畫好扛起勇利至最近的計程車裡，並猜想要給司機多少錢才能讓司機快點，闖過每個紅燈好他們能盡速到達──

「肚子。頭。胸。喉嚨。很熱，然後冷。然後全身痛。你有……阿斯匹靈嗎？」勇利的聲音被沙發枕頭悶住，模糊不清。

維克托眨眨眼，然後開始行動。他快步走向櫥櫃，理順東西，他絕對、 **絕對** 有阿斯匹靈的吧？在他找過所有抽屜、所有可能的位置後，他揉揉前額，對自己感到不滿。

「我去買，」他提議。「你能在這等五分鐘嗎？我會儘快回來。這街區附近有一間藥局。」

「不要離開，」勇利哀求，他的聲音比平常還要高一些，語氣充滿絕望。「我不需要阿斯匹靈，沒關係的。」

維克托動搖了，並試圖快速做出反應。「我找人去買。」

「誰？」

維克托拿出手機，打開通訊錄。某個在聖彼得堡的人。雅科夫？米拉？不，他可以指望另一個人。

（好吧，他不能 **指望** 他，但他可以相信他。）

（好吧，他也不能相信他，但他會的。）

「尤里奧？」

「那不是我的名字。」

他捏捏鼻樑。他 **真的** 沒時間管這些。「 **尤里。** 」

勇利在沙發上抬起頭，他臉紅得讓維克托擔心，他的瀏海落在他眼前的方式看起來一點也不舒服。「什麼事？」

「在和另一個Yuri說話，」維克托解釋，向他同情地微笑。

「噢，嗨尤里奧。」勇利喊道，然後迸出一陣咳嗽，維克托急忙走去沙發那兒看他，不確定要怎麼幫忙。他感覺像離水的魚，笨拙地把一隻手放在勇利肩上，另一隻手保持手機緊貼臉頰。

「你們來聖彼得堡時，勇利和你住在你一起？」尤里奧質問，聽起來很不耐煩。

維克托摩挲後頸。「對，然後我需要你幫個忙。可以請你買一些阿斯匹靈來嗎？還有一些其他的藥。我會付你帶來的東西的錢。他不太舒服。」

一陣尷尬的沉默。

「讓我搞清楚。你要我停下我手邊的事、走去商店、買藥，然後把藥拿給你，只因為勇利他 **頭痛** ？」

維克托盯著勇利，心痛地看著他把毯子拉到脖子下，直直瞪著天花板，他的眼神看起來呆滯、沒有對焦。「那正是我想要的，」維克托回答。

另一陣停頓。一聲嘆息。

「好吧。給我大概，半小時。你欠我一次，尼基福羅夫。」

「尤里奧要來嗎？」勇利問道，然後又一陣咳嗽。

維克托花了一段時間好好觀察勇利的神情，既然勇利大概不會死在他的沙發上，他最初的恐慌已慢慢消散。他的黑頭髮像老鼠窩似的，亂糟糟地纏在一起，朝每個方向亂翹。他的眼鏡被丟在咖啡桌上，維克托猜想那是他有點瞇著眼睛的原因。他的一切都有點 **不對** 。有點 **不像勇利** 。

「他會來，」維克托向他保證。「他會帶藥來。我會傳訊息給他，告訴他再幫你帶些食物。湯可以嗎？」

「我不想要食物，」勇利哀聲道，重新把臉埋進枕頭裡。「想到食物就噁心。」

「包括炸豬排丼？」維克托試著說，對看不見他表情的勇利微笑。

「包括炸豬排丼。」

此時維克托才充分了解到勇利是真的、真的生病了。幸好近期沒有立即的賽事──在俄羅斯分站賽後，他們單純來這兒度過某種培訓假期。如果需要的話，他們可以簡單地取消回日本的班機，重排日程。而且從勇利再度睡著的情況來判斷，那似乎是有必要的。

維克托盯著他看了一會兒，發現到他躺在沙發上的身軀看起來是那麼 **小** ，他的手臂盤在胸前。維克托在沙發邊坐下，坐在他身邊摩挲他的肩膀，維克托微笑著發現青年本能地靠近他的觸碰，把頭埋進維克托大腿。

～

二十分鐘後，門鈴響起，維克托衝去應門。「非常感謝你過來，」他讚揚道，從尤里奧手中接過裝了物品的袋子。他把內容物倒在廚房工作檯上。

阿斯匹靈、抗發炎藥、止咳藥片， **什麼都有** 。

維克托想吻尤里奧──如果他不是十五歲且似乎對維克托的所作所為都感到厭煩的話。

接著他瞄了眼被推到旁邊的另一個袋子，看見一杯巧克力花生醬冰淇淋。維克托盯著尤里奧，了解到他做了什麼，他的唇上浮現一抹微笑。尤里·普利賽提自發地給勝生勇利買了冰淇淋，出於自己的意願，沒有任何提醒。

這情景溫暖了他的心。

「怎樣？」尤里奧厲聲問道，將手臂摺疊於胸前。

維克托的微笑在臉上擴張，他把重心移到後腳跟，和尤里奧對視著，兩個人都沒有動搖。「沒事。」

「怎樣？」尤里奧重複道，將手握成小拳頭。

「我什麼都沒說。」

「你在 **想** 些什麼。我只是覺得他會想要冰淇淋而已。不是什麼大事，好嗎？還有，你也要付冰淇淋的錢。」

維克托把手放在他的肩上捏了捏，可能對尤里奧像被燒到一樣的畏縮反應感到過於滿足。「你人真好。」

「隨便你怎麼說。吶，那頭生病的豬在哪裡？」

維克托朝沙發做了個手勢，跟隨尤里奧接近睡覺的勇利，尤里奧瞪大雙眼。「今天早上我去買咖啡時他還在睡覺，然後我接到電話，發現他變成這樣，」維克托解釋。

「看起來 **的確** 很嚴重，」尤里奧評論道，吹了聲口哨。「你們的班機不是在明天嗎？」

維克托擺擺手。「我可以改期。看情況再說吧。」

「好，現在我要去搜刮你的冰箱了。」尤里奧闡述，走向廚房，把維克托的公寓當作自己家。

維克托僅僅微笑。

過了一會兒尤里奧轉過身來，彷彿感覺到維克托在他身上的視線似的，他皺起眉頭。「 **怎樣** ，維克托？」

「你給勇利買了冰淇淋。」

「閉嘴！」

～

當勇利醒來時，房間充斥著某種環境噪聲。

渾身痛。身體裡的每根骨頭都痛，每根他甚至不知道它存在的骨頭。周圍的白噪音撞擊他的鼓膜，他坐起身，緊抓沙發扶手支撐自己。突然，一隻手抓住了他的前臂，他讓那隻手幫助他，直到他坐直身軀，背靠柔軟的椅墊。

一張沙發？那是誰的手？

還有，他在哪裡？

他抬起視線，看到一雙動人的藍眼睛在凝視著他。

（動人的。藍色的。看起來像水晶。魔法水晶。像來自電視遊戲的東西，他想。或藍寶石？或，等等，藍寶石是深藍色還是淺藍色？深藍色，大概。或許。所以不是藍寶石。）

有一秒鐘，他試圖忘記頭裡的疼痛，但疼痛又回來了，世界變得模糊，他繼續凝望那雙眼睛，倒回沙發。「哈囉，」他打招呼，發出的聲音很沙啞。他清清喉嚨，但這嘗試結果只造成另一陣咳嗽。不過幸運的是，那個人沒有移動，保持在原地。

「勇利，」維克托的聲音說道，而他發現那隻手還在他的前臂，摩挲著。那感覺很舒服。讓人寬心。

「嗨，」他懶洋洋地又打了一聲招呼，試著微笑，但不確定腦的指令是否有到達他的嘴唇。他猜想指令有成功到達，因為維克托突然也對他回以微笑，不過維克托是什麼時候變得那麼有魅力的？

（噢對了──一直都是。他只是忘記了。）

「你感覺如何？」

他瞇眼望著維克托，發現到自己沒有戴眼鏡，而維克托剛剛移動了一段距離，現在的維克托模糊不清。「我的眼鏡在哪裡？」他環視四周問道。

他的視線落在一個金髮的輪廓上，輪廓揮了揮手。「我才開始覺得你要死了，勝生，」那輪廓說。

「尤里奧？」他問道。

「那不是我的……」尤里奧開口，但維克托瞪了他一眼，句子唐突地結束。「嘿。」

勇利疑惑地盯著他。「你來這裡做什麼？」

「我幫你買了藥，」他解釋道，然後得意地笑了。「當你的男朋友在這兒照看你的時候。」

他的頭痛了起來。男朋友？他有 **男朋友** ？他順著尤里奧的視線，一路望向……噢。維克托。維克托·尼基福羅夫。他的教練。現在是他的男朋友？他看著維克托尋求認同，但他已經走開了。為什麼維克托要走開？為什麼他的男朋友──或教練？──要走開？

「維克托，」他哀叫道，嗯，他沒有打算要哀叫，但聲音就那樣衝出來了。

「我去幫你拿些藥。你覺得你能吞藥片嗎？」

他點點頭。

「勇利？」維克托掏著藥袋，轉過頭問。

「他點頭了，」尤里奧解釋。「我想他還在狀況外。」

「什麼外？」勇利揉著太陽穴問，太陽穴也疼，為什麼到處都疼呢？現在發生什麼事了？

「沒事，」尤里奧回答。

忽然，那雙藍眼睛回來了，勇利傾身想要看清楚。這行動是個壞主意，因為突然間他在往前倒，他伸出手想扶住咖啡桌支撐自己，作嘔感在胃裡翻攪。

「小心，」維克托的聲音說道，一雙手臂幫助他重新坐好。

強壯、溫柔的手臂。或許是他一生中所感受到最強壯的手臂。維克托一定有健身。常常。不然他怎麼那麼強壯？因為他滑冰，很明顯他滑冰，但那只表示他也有很強壯的腿。「你有健身嗎？」

維克托對他微笑，尤里奧呵呵笑了起來，但勇利不知道他們為什麼笑。維克托伸出手把某個東西遞給他。「好了，吞下這個。水在這裡。」

（他沒有回答他的問題，這讓他很煩惱。那是祕密嗎？）

他用顫抖的手接過藥片，試著吞下它，他試了兩次，用水沖下藥片，然後重新倒回沙發，突然覺得很冷。大概是因為水的關係。水是冷的，他喝了一點，現在他很冷。他抓起毯子，把它蓋到肩膀，但還是不夠暖。「這裡好冷，」他咕噥，試著讓自己溫暖起來。

「你在發燒，」維克托告訴他，

「冷，」勇利僅僅重複道，他閉上眼睛，因為他沒有力氣睜眼了，他非常、 **非常** 累。他覺得他一生中從沒有那麼累過。

接下來的一分鐘什麼事都沒發生。

只有他牙齒打顫的聲音。

然後另一張毯子霍地披在他肩上。他哼了一聲，鑽進毯子裡，又打了一個呵欠。「我們等會兒就要去搭機了嗎？」他問維克托，雖然他不確定他在哪，是否還在這間房間。

（他希望維克托還在這房間。他當然會在，對吧？）

他嚇了一跳，因為維克托的聲音就在他旁邊。「我會改期。找其他航班。」

「其他航班？」

「其他航班，」維克托確認道。

「但是我們該回……」

他們要回哪裡？還有他們現在在哪裡？中國？不──那不對。中國是很久以前的事了。他剛在某處結束了一場比賽，但那是哪裡？

「回日本？」維克托幫他結束句子。

「我們在哪？」勇利問。

「哇喔，」尤里奧評論道，勇利可以從眼角看到他對維克托做了個鬼臉。「你對他 **做了** 什麼？」

「什麼也沒有！」維克托抬起手抗議道。「我想他只是想睡覺。」

勇利可以同意 **那句** 。他累壞了。睡眠的吸引力是一股不容小覷的力量。毯子很柔軟，而維克托的嗓音讓人平靜，他的 **全身** 都在求他趕快睡覺。他忍不住又打了一個呵欠。

「維克托？」他問道，向維克托伸出手，然後了解到他的深度知覺完全失效了，維克托的手臂實際上比他預期的還要遠。真討厭。

幸運地，維克托──天才的、迷人的維克托──靠近了些。「怎麼了？」

他拉住維克托的手臂，而他似乎明白他的意思，坐近了些。他躺下來把頭放在維克托的手臂上──不，不是手臂。他的胸口？不。也不是。

噢，他在他的大腿上。他把頭放在維克托的大腿上，維克托的一隻手在他的肩上，另一隻手在他的頭髮裡，但尤里奧為什麼要發出那奇怪的聲音？現在發生什麼事了？

他決定問維克托。

「什麼事都沒發生，」維克托向他保證。

他的手指順過他的頭髮，勇利盡力睜開眼睛，想看燈光下的他，但那只維持了一秒，然後他再度閉上雙眼，打著呵欠，想知道為何維克托的大腿比他所躺過的枕頭都還要舒服。他現在已經不冷了，來自毯子和維克托的手的溫度綽綽有餘。

他決定相信他，再度睡去。

～

維克托凝視眼前枕著他大腿睡覺的男子，猜想自己把手拿開的話，勇利是否就會這樣消失。這感覺有點像夢境，短暫卻不想醒來的那一種。他無視尤里奧對這情況的很多、 **很多** 評論，僅僅對著勇利微笑，他一面希望他好起來，一面內疚地享受親密。

「我們現在可以玩電視遊戲了吧？」尤里奧抱怨道。

「你必須要把操縱器遞給我，」維克托指著勇利告訴他。

尤里奧假裝要吐的樣子，不過還是把操縱器遞給他。

～

一小時後勇利再度清醒。維克托低頭對他微笑，但馬上又把視線黏回電視，他知道如果他玩遊戲有片刻不專心，尤里奧是不會對他留情的。勇利在下方打呵欠，扭動身體，而維克托在遊戲中死了，尤里奧發出勝利的歡呼。

維克托伸手觸摸勇利的頭髮，用手指輕撫柔軟的髮絲，他認為這很值得。勇利低哼，緊靠著他，將一隻手環住維克托的身軀。維克托想知道人有沒有可能因為愛意而死。

「我去日本那次之後，你們的關係肯定變了。」尤里奧告訴他，維克托發現他是用俄語說的──很快的俄語。

勇利在下方眨眼，轉頭看向尤里奧。「你說什麼？」

「怎麼變了？」維克托用俄語回答，安慰地托住勇利的臉頰，成功地使他安靜下來，令他蹭著他的碰觸。維克托感覺暖意傳遍身體，他低頭看著他，有一部份的他永遠不想離開俄羅斯，想要一直和勇利待在他的公寓裡。

「變得更加微妙，」尤里奧告訴他。「就好像是你幫自己找了另一隻貴賓犬。」

維克托在沙發上挪動，勇利被這動作擠壓到，輕笑了起來。「這個嘛，他生病了，」

「那是俄語嗎？」在他大腿上的青年問道。

「你知道我不是那個意思，」尤里奧無視勇利，評論道。「我在俄羅斯分站賽的時候也有注意到。更不用提Instagram了。你有什麼想告訴我的嗎？」

維克托突然了解到他的意思。「噢，我們不是……我們還沒……不，勇利和我不是那種關係。」

「我聽到我的名字了，」勇利指出，維克托知道他會說一點點俄語，不過他們說得太快了，勇利也迷糊到難以理解除了自己名字以外的內容。「你們在談論我嗎？」

「你餓了嗎？」維克托用英語問道，改變話題。「或渴了？」

「不，」勇利回答，他將維克托摟得更緊，將臉埋在──噢。維克托僵在原地，一口氣卡在喉嚨。勇利把臉埋在他的下腹，但他的臉頰現正偎在他身體某個非常危險的部位。勇利似乎沒發現到這個問題，因為他嘆了一口氣，他的氣息溫熱地拂過維克托的胸膛，而這只讓情況變得更糟。「你好舒服。」

「舒服？」維克托緩緩地重複道。

尤里奧竊笑。「懂我的意思了吧？」

「當然不，」維克托用俄語回答，拂開勇利眼前的頭髮。然後他轉換回英語。「你需要什麼東西嗎？感覺好一點了嗎？」

「頭還是痛。不過沒那麼痛了。但現在很熱。」

維克托同時將兩件毯子從勇利身上剝除，勇利滿足地嘆息，他的嘴唇隔著襯衫無害地在維克托的肚臍前移動。維克托思考著這情況的危險性，用盡全力保持這情況所應該保持的狀態：毫無邪念。畢竟他生病了。

沒有一絲一毫的邪念。

（有鑑於勇利的頭現在所在的位置，這幾乎不可能辦到。）

（而尤里奧似乎 **知道** 這點。）

維克托需要儘快擺脫這種情況。「勇利？」

「嗯？」

他發出哼聲所造成的震動太難以應付。維克托猛吸了一口氣。在這局面下，過不了多久他將無法控制自己，而他知道如果勇利碰到了什麼硬硬的東西後說了些胡話，事情會沒完沒了。「我扶你去我床上好嗎？你可以在那邊睡覺。」

「走不動，」勇利抱怨道。

尤里奧笑了。「噢──這可有趣了。」

維克托考慮著選項。然後，他用手臂撈起勇利──一隻手臂支撐他的肩膀，另一隻手臂在他的膝下，並輕鬆地抬起他。勇利一開始看起來很訝異，但當他們開始走動時，他將手環住維克托的脖子，輕柔地抱著他。

維克托思考著永遠不要放下他、永恆地保持這個姿勢的利與弊。

「很棒的肌肉，維克托。你有健身嗎？」尤里奧評論道，維克托翻了個白眼，將勇利抱到他的房間。「能抱起那體重可不簡單。」

幸運地，最後一部份他是用俄語說的。

維克托一陣憤怒。

「尤里奧說什麼？」勇利問道，透過黑色的睫毛對他眨著眼，他的眼睛疲憊，眼下有明顯的線。「我希望你們兩個不要用俄語說話。我跟不上。」

「對不起，我不會再麼做了，」維克托向他保證，在他的頭髮上印了一個吻。勇利昏昏欲睡地對他微笑。

「這就像我一直在說日語一樣，」勇利喋喋不休道，維克托相當肯定他不知道他仍在大聲說著話。「你不可能理解我在說什麼。あんたは僕にとって、今まで見た中で一番奇麗な人だ。」

「那是什麼意思？」

勇利只開始笑。

維克托皺起眉頭，把他放在床上。「在被子上還下？」

「あなたの下に。」

「英語？」

「下面。」

他拉下被子，幫助勇利鑽入裡頭。勇利終於找到舒服的姿勢後微笑了起來，用某種維克托認為應該是違法的表情凝視著維克托，因為那表情壓迫他的肺、令他的胃翻轉，他的一切是如此荒謬地 **迷人** 。「維克托？」

「嗯？」

「謝謝你照顧我。」

維克托感覺心臟在胸腔中猛跳，他伸手碰觸勇利，手指拂過他的顴骨。勇利閉上眼睛，回應他的碰觸，他的下顎放鬆了下來。「這理所當然。」

「你會留下來嗎？」

維克托猶豫了一下，想起尤里奧還在隔壁的房間，他咬住嘴唇。「呃……」

「拜託？」

當維克托看見勇利噘起下唇，想要說服他時，他知道他毫無勝算了。「好吧，先給我一分鐘。」

他走進客廳，尤里奧對他揚起一邊眉毛。尤里奧已重新玩起遊戲，現在正猛踹著維克多靜止不動、毫無抵禦力的角色。「讓我猜，你要在他睡覺時照顧他？免得他打噴嚏或什麼的？」

「尤里奧……」

「維克托，你被控制了，」

維克托摩挲著後頸，靠向牆壁。「那是什麼意思？」

「意思是如果勇利要求你只穿著椰子胸罩和草裙為他跳舞的話，你會照做。」

「那是壞事嗎？」

尤里奧只翻了個白眼，轉身繼續玩遊戲。維克托不確定他是因為維克托 **會** 為勇利跳草裙舞的事實而惱火，還是因為他不完全了解『被控制』的意思。或許兩者皆是。「看情況。」

「什麼情況？」

男孩聳聳肩。「不知道，就是看情況。不過你去吧。我不會阻止你。」然後他咧嘴笑了。「我不會讓你忘掉這蠢事的。」他發出恐怖的聲音，不精確地模仿勇利。「噢，維克托，可以作我的教練嗎？噢，維克托，可以在我生病時陪我睡覺嗎？可以餵我豬排丼，撫摸我的頭髮嗎？唸床邊故事給我聽？」

維克托皺眉，將重心移到後腳跟。「那聽起來一點也不像他。」

「很有趣，對我來說很像。」

「再見，尤里奧。」

「那不是我的名字！」

～

「你回來了，」勇利再度看到那雙藍眼睛後微笑道，馬上向維克托伸出手，他不在身邊的話勇利怎麼睡呢？而他不睡的話怎麼好起來？這是基本邏輯。他需要維克托。

然後維克托在他身邊躺下，他馬上抱住維克托，緊貼著他，世界變得如此美妙，他的存在給了他立即的溫暖，是多少條毯子都無可比擬的。「你很驚訝嗎？」維克托問道，勇利不了解他的意思。

「對什麼驚訝？」

維克托只是笑了笑。勇利沒聽懂笑話，但他也笑了起來。

「沒事。」

勇利的手移向維克托的頭髮，手指拂過他的髮絲，這感覺綿長而可愛，維克托嘆息著陷入床，閉上眼睛。「你的頭髮很軟，」勇利靠在他的肩上說道。

維克托微笑。「是嗎？」

「你的肌膚也是，」勇利嚴肅地告訴他。「你好漂亮，維克托。我所見過最漂亮的人。非常にきれい。」

他楞了一下，低頭凝視著勇利的頭頂。「我是你所見過最漂亮的人？」

「嗯，」勇利附和道。「我愛你。」

噢。

**噢。**

維克托舔舔嘴唇。勇利顯然正神智不清，不曉得自己在說什麼。這些話語顯然不具任何意義。維克托試著不帶感情地看待他的話，單純地享受迷迷糊糊的勇利，不把他的言詞放在心上。

「你愛我嗎，維克托？」

他在床上挪動，猜想勇利隔天是否會記得一絲一毫。「愛。」

（何不誠實回答？）

勇利咧嘴笑了，隔著襯衫親吻他的胸口，這動作完全不具邪念，然而卻讓一股顫慄不自覺地穿過維克托的脊椎。「勇利，你真的應該要睡了。」

「睡不著，」勇利抱怨道。

「為什麼？」

「不想睡。」

「……為什麼不想睡？」

他將手悄悄伸進維克托的襯衫作為回應，他的手指在他的腹部展開。勇利的指尖在他溫暖地肌膚上像冰似的，他縮了一下，令勇利失控地咯咯笑。他在床上挪移，不確定他是該靠近勇利，還是遠離他。

（他知道他 **想要** 做什麼，但他不確定他 **應該** 做什麼。）

（他移靠近他。）

「因為你在這裡，」勇利答道，像那是理所當然似的，像維克托才是那個有著亂七八糟想法的人。「你在這裡我為什麼要睡？」

「因為你需要好起來。」

「噢。」

當勇利移開他襯衫下的手，將手縮回胸前，並輕嘆一口氣，慢慢閉上雙眼時，維克托後悔這麼說了。「晚安，勇利。」

「我告訴你我沒有要睡了。」

勇利又打了一呵欠，維克托對他無意義的可愛反抗微笑。過了幾分鐘後，他的呼吸變得平緩，他的嘴唇張開。維克托把勇利抱在胸前，從口袋掏出手機，準備取消隔日的班機。

～

當勇利清醒時，他旁邊有一個明顯的、維克托形狀的空處。他呻吟，用手根按壓他的眼瞼，他的頭隱隱作痛。為什麼他的頭會痛成這樣？他是撞到頭還是怎麼了嗎？「維克托？」他叫喚，環顧四周。

他在哪裡？

床單是淺藍色的，像冰的顏色，勇利想，牆壁空無一物且無趣。房間角落有一張看起來像是沒用過的書桌，唯一有個性的東西是衣櫃，櫃門半開，露出裡頭一架子的衣服。物品似乎被塞到滿出來。

勇利坐起身，然後馬上就後悔了。噁心感在胃裡翻攪，他呻吟，前傾身體，把手放在膝蓋上。難過得要命。他用顫抖的腳站起身──餓，對，他餓了──然後靠在衣櫃上。

他還很熱。他需要把他的長袖圓領衫脫掉。不然他會熱死。所以他脫掉長袖圓領衫，翻找衣櫃，找到一件簡單的白色短袖圓領衫，並在他死於疲憊或過熱之前套上它。

然後他笨拙地轉動門把。門打不開。他的手似乎老是從金屬滑落。這是什麼惡作劇嗎？巫術？不──門大概鎖住了。一定是鎖住了。這裡有鑰匙嗎？哪裡有鑰匙？

如果有人是故意把他鎖在這裡的話呢？誰會這麼做？他敲敲木頭，等待回應。

門開了。奇蹟。「門沒鎖，」一個聲音告訴他。

非維克托站在他面前。

對了，他叫什麼名字？這個非維克托？不──那不是真的名字對吧？他用力瞇起眼，眼前金髮的身影十分模糊。「你是誰？」

非維克托揚起一邊眉毛。「你不知道我是誰？」

「尤里奧！」他突然理解了，微笑著靠向門口尋求支撐。「你在……是什麼……」

他皺起眉頭，忘記自己想說什麼。現在發生什麼事了？他是從哪裡拿到這件圓領衫的？或許他還在睡覺。那可以解釋很多事情。但是他為什麼會夢到尤里奧？他通常都夢到維克托。

「維克托出門去幫你買瑪芬了。一些讓你感覺好點的東西。我們已經有冰淇淋了，所以我不知道他在想什麼，真的。不過你 **的確** 看起來更糟了。」

『維克托』和『出門』。勇利只能勉強處理這兩個詞。「不在這裡？」

尤里奧一副很憐憫他的樣子。那表情很陌生。「不在這裡，」

「好吧，」勇利回應，他穿過門，經過尤里奧旁邊，環顧四周。「你在這兒做什麼？」

「我幫你買藥，記得嗎？」

勇利想起來了，但他以為他之前在作夢。在夢中，尤里奧在這兒，維克托也在，他睡在維克托的大腿上，然後某人把他抱到床上，在他身邊睡去。那人是尤里奧嗎？不──尤里奧不會和他一起睡的。但願。那會很怪。

「你有和我一起睡嗎？」勇利問道，打著呵欠在沙發上坐下，凝視空白的電視螢幕，他想知道為什麼它沒有播放任何節目，因為他想要它播節目，然而什麼事都沒發生。它不應該被開啟嗎？

「什麼？」

勇利再次瞇眼看著非維克托。等等。尤里奧。不是非維克托。「昨天晚上？」

「現在是下午三點。」

勇利僅僅呻吟，把臉埋入沙發。「星期幾？」

「星期一。」

勇利花了一些時間才了解到這資訊對他一點幫助都沒有。甚至讓他更混亂了。「我們在俄羅斯？」

「我不知道我為什麼要和你說話。完全白費心思。」

尤里奧在他對面的沙發上坐下，用一種古怪的表情凝視著他，像某人在研究什麼似的。勇利只對他微笑，希望他也能對他微笑，但他沒有。他仍帶著有點憐憫的表情。他為什麼要憐憫他？完全沒道理。

「順便說一下，和你一起睡的人是維克托。」

「維克托· **尼基福羅夫** ？」勇利驚訝地問。因為他曾這麼夢過，那不可能真的發生。再說，維克托·尼基福羅夫是……

非維克托笑了，勇利不知道他為什麼笑。「不， **另一個** 維克托，」他說，他現在正在微笑。他的神色沒那麼憐憫了。取代的是被逗樂的表情。他被什麼逗樂了？另一個維克托？另一個維克托很好笑嗎？

「噢，另一個維克托，」勇利複述道，試著想起他認識的其他維克托。他想不出來，但尤里奧仍微笑著，所以他認為他一定說的是實話。「好吧。」

「你想喝茶或什麼的嗎？或吃冰淇淋？」尤里奧提議，他現在正低頭看他的指甲。勇利想知道他的指甲有什麼有趣的。他伸長脖子，但是在這個位置他看不清楚。

冰淇淋，他想。冰淇淋會很……「什麼口味的冰淇淋？」

「巧克力花生醬。我最喜歡的口味。」

「我想要一些，」勇利確認道。

尤里奧站起身離開。一分鐘後，他拿著碗和湯匙回來。「給你。」

他對尤里奧咧嘴笑，但那個英文詞是什麼？「謝謝，」他想起來了，抓過碗，坐直身軀準備吃冰淇淋。他馬上挖了一口，巧克力和花生醬的味道混在一起真是妙不可言。他想知道這是否是天堂的味道。想知道這是否是世界上最棒的東西。想知道為什麼地球上的每個人不隨時吃花生醬巧克力冰淇淋。

尤里奧對他微笑。他之前見過這個表情。一個怪異的微笑。那表情不適合他的臉。「好吃嗎？」他問。

「很好吃，」勇利回答。

「所以，告訴我你和維克托的關係，」尤里奧問道，他的微笑擴大了，他的嗓音聽起來不像尤里奧正常的聲音，而且他為什麼拿著手機？手機正指著他。

「我和維克托？」勇利皺著眉複述。「維克托·尼基福羅夫還是另一個維克托？」

尤里奧忽然皺起眉頭。「誰是另一個維克托？還有別的維克托嗎？」

他這一生從來沒有那麼困惑過。「什麼？」

金髮男孩擺擺手，不理會這話題。「尼基福羅夫。」

「我愛他，」勇利簡單地回答，他閉上眼睛，想起他的夢，想起維克托摟著他的手臂、他古龍水的味道。那感覺如此真實，他又挖了一大湯匙的巧克力花生醬冰淇淋，他將冰淇淋放入嘴裡，含著冰冷的金屬湯匙。嚐起來像天堂。

尤里奧看起來很訝異。「你……？」

「愛他，」勇利幫他結束句子，情不自禁地微笑。他老是在想起維克托的時候微笑，真的。（尼基福羅夫，不是神秘的另一個維克托，他仍想不起來的那個。）「我用他的名字為我的狗命名。」

「你的 **狗** ？」

「小維，」他高興地告訴他。「然後我的房間曾貼滿他的海報。每道牆。而且我完全是因為他才開始滑冰的。」

尤里奧大吃一驚，他的嘴呈現一個小小的O形。出於某種理由，他依然拿著他的手機，不過他的手臂鬆弛了一些。他張口結舌了一會兒，搖著頭。「你……你用維克托的名字為你的狗命名？而且你的房間貼滿他的海報？」

「嗯，」勇利同意道，想起什麼。「維克托才華洋溢、又親切、又美好。」

金髮男孩吞了一口口水，突然放下手機，將它塞入牛仔褲口袋。「好，呃……他很快就回來了。」

勇利已吃完冰淇淋，所以他把碗放在桌上，靠向沙發，抱著枕頭，試著把臉上的頭髮撥開。他臉上只有一小綹髮絲，但不知為何他沒辦法撥開他，讓他煩躁得要命。

然後房間的另一頭傳出聲音，勇利嚇了一跳，睜大眼睛看著尤里奧。「有人在這嗎？」

「大概是維克托。」

「如果是殺人犯呢？」

「我不覺得殺人犯會有維克托公寓的鑰匙。」

「這是維克托的公寓？」

尤里奧沒有回答，只是翻著白眼。「一開始看你這樣還挺有趣的，但現在開始變得很煩人。」

勇利皺眉，瞇起眼想看清楚他。「看我哪樣？」

「沒事。」

然後，維克托突然出現了。（尼基福羅夫。不是另一個維克托。）他低頭對著勇利微笑，勇利抬首對他露齒而笑，朝他伸出手臂。維克托緊緊抱住他，他無法停止微笑，他所有的疼痛都被忘記了，因為他緊抱著他。「嗨，」他恍惚地打招呼，對他微笑。

「Я думаю, что он хуже,」尤里奧告訴他。維克托皺眉，看起來很擔心。但是他為什麼要擔心？

「你在說什麼？」勇利拉著維克托的袖子問，因為維克托在這兒已經三十秒了，卻仍然站著，而勇利躺著，這不合理。如果他們在一起的話，為什麼他們姿勢不同呢？那似乎很沒效率。

維克托用俄語回應。那是一堆混亂的音節，他無法理解。勇利聽到他的名字，他閉上眼睛，想要爭辯，但沒有精力。為什麼維克托不直接在他旁邊躺下來？維克托，可愛的維克托。

然後尤里奧拿出他的手機，再次說起英語。「順便說一下，我待會有東西要給你看。」

「你做了什麼？」維克托揉著太陽穴問道，仍然很擔心。他的太陽穴看起來很軟。勇利想要吻他的太陽穴，他再度拉扯維克托的袖子，他為什麼不 **動** 呢？

「我們剛談了一下，」尤里奧說，邪惡地咧嘴笑。

有一會兒，維克托輪流看著勇利和尤里奧，然後他望向廚房工作檯。「我給你買了瑪芬，勇利。你想要吃嗎？」

瑪芬。藍莓、藍莓， **拜託** 是藍莓。「什麼口味？」

「藍莓。」

維克托·尼基福羅夫是他的英雄、他的偶像、他的一切。「要。」

他很快地吃光了瑪芬。

然後維克托把藥遞給他──這次是液體，真怪──他吞了下去。藥很難喝，他噴出了一點，用手肘遮掩咳嗽，皺起鼻子。不過維克托碰觸他的肩膀，而且他發現他們倆一起坐在沙發上，所以他做了他之前想要做的事。

他傾身，吻了維克托的太陽穴。維克托的臉頰紅了起來，尤里奧笑了，勇利無法理解他們的反應，輪流看著兩人。

他們用俄語說了更多的話。維克托防衛地摟著勇利，將他攬近他身側。勇利沒有抱怨，只是輪流望著他們，想知道他們在說什麼。他好幾次聽到他的名字。維克托聽起來很惱火。尤里奧聽起來更惱火，不過他一直都是那樣，所以勇利不確定他是否真的在生氣。

「不要再那樣說話了，」勇利抱怨道。「英語。英──語。」

「抱歉，」維克托道歉，在他的髮際線上印了一個吻。他困倦地向他微笑，把頭放在維克托肩上，向後靠向沙發。「對了，我把班機移到星期五了。我猜到時候你會好點了吧？」

「會，」勇利同意道。「今天星期幾？」

「星期一，」尤里奧再次提醒他──噢，他已經問過了，對吧？

「我想你，」勇利告訴維克托。

「他醒來多久了？」維克托問道，他明顯是對著尤里奧說話，而不是勇利，他覺得有點不高興。為什麼維克托向尤里奧問關於勇利的問題？毫無道理。

「沒久到要想你，」尤里奧竊笑道。

勇利離開維克托的肩膀，忽然一雙藍眼睛凝視著他，它們是什麼時候跑到那兒的？「尤里奧給我冰淇淋。」

維克托看向咖啡桌，檢視空碗。「他給你了，是嗎？他人真好。」

「閉。嘴。」

「所以我們會在中國再待一星期？」勇利問道，考慮下星期繼續做這些事：依偎著維克托、在夢裡睡在他身旁、擁抱他、好好聊天，還有和尤里奧一起吃冰淇淋。他微笑。

維克托臉上出現和尤里奧一樣憐憫的表情，但有點不同。有其他的情緒混和在裡頭。彷彿既開心又擔心似的。這表情很令人費解。勇利瞇起眼睛試著弄明白，然而這嘗試毫無意義。「我們在俄羅斯。」

「噢，那正是我的意思。」

「對，還有四天。如果你好得差不多了，我們會在星期五早上離開。」

「我喜歡這裡，」勇利告訴他，並擺弄著襯衫下襬，想知道自己何時買了這件襯衫。

「你從哪裡拿到這件襯衫的？」維克托問，勇利猜想他是否能看透他的心思。考慮到他是維克托·尼基福羅夫，他認為那完全有可能。維克托大概有各式各樣的超能力。或許那是他擁有那種天生髮色的原因。

「我不知道。」

維克托皺眉，將懷裡的勇利轉過去背向他──勇利從容地依順他，並因為維克托的手指不小心輕搔他的肋骨而笑了起來──然後檢視後頭的標籤。「這是我的襯衫。」

勇利笑得更開心了，因為他穿著維克托的襯衫的想法太荒謬了。「你的襯衫？」然後，他想起他是從衣櫃拿出這件襯衫的。他打了個噴嚏。「噢，這 **是** 你的襯衫。你要我還給你嗎？」

維克托重新擁抱他，堅定地親吻他的頭髮，他的嘴唇在他的髮絲間逗留，他的手在他身側，令他顫慄。他聞起來很香，有著古龍水、洗髮精、藍莓瑪芬和各種美好事物的味道，而勇利無法完全相信自己正被維克托·尼基福羅夫擁抱著。

（他想知道他是做了什麼好事。絞盡腦汁地想理解自己做了什麼，以便再試一次，使維克托能在未來盡可能地不時擁抱他。）

（或許是因為噴嚏？他應該要更常打噴嚏嗎？）

～

沒過多久，勇利再度睡去。維克托知道勇利十分重視睡眠，正如同重視滑冰一般，但他仍然不確定他一生中有見過誰睡得那麼多的。

尤里奧拿出手機。「我一定要給你看這個。」

維克托縮了一下。「你給他錄影？」

尤里奧只是聳了聳肩。「那很有趣。」

維克托翻了個白眼，但還是驚恐地看了影片。「尤里奧，他會很難堪的。」

「我能上傳嗎？」他問道，這並不代表尤里奧在徵求去做這種事的許可，維克托在心裡微笑，知道尤里奧很關心勇利，不會不經同意就上傳影片。尤里奧對勇利越來越有感情了──維克托看得出來。

「不行，」維克托說。「刪掉它。」

「刪掉它?!」

維克托想了一下。他的手指在腿上敲擊。「好吧，傳給我，然後刪掉他。」

「所以 **你** 可以勒索勇利，我勒索他就不行？」

「我不會勒索他，」維克托解釋道，眉毛朝髮際線揚起。

「噢，是喔。你只是想無限循環地聽他說你很美好而已，」尤里奧指出。「那有點自我中心吧？」

他身旁的勇利在沙發上翻身，一隻手臂落下沙發，碰到了下方的地毯。他的臉擠壓著靠墊，薄薄的白色圓領衫縮了上去，露出他的肚子，那一小段肌膚正緩緩地逼瘋維克托。看著勇利在他的公寓裡穿著他的衣服，那所引起的情緒無法形容。一種家庭生活的感覺令他感到溫暖。

他的手機在口袋裡震動。他掏出手機，盯著訊息──一段影片──然後抬頭瞥視尤里奧，後者已穿過房間。「不客氣，」尤里奧不情願地說。「不過我不會從手機裡刪掉它，只是要讓你知道。未來可能會很有用。」

～

勇利一清醒馬上起床衝去廁所，找到最近的馬桶嘔吐了起來。他翻著白眼，抓著馬桶座的邊緣，胸口起伏，心臟在胸腔裡猛跳。汗水在他的額前，他的頭髮被汗水黏住，而他從來沒有感覺這麼 **噁心** 過。

「勇利！」

突然一隻手出現在他背上，安慰地揉著他的背。勇利呻吟，沖下嘔吐物，然後後退靠著最近的牆，他渾身發熱，腦袋抽痛。「喔……」

是維克托，他明白了。維克托在這裡，一臉擔心。他為什麼擔心？「你沒事吧？」

他仍感到噁心。「那個藍莓瑪芬傷到我了，」勇利解釋，靠向浴缸，把頭放在瓷料上。那觸感很冰涼，他偎近它，將手放在它的表面。

維克托嘆了一口氣，抱起他，讓他遠離冰冷的瓷器。不過勇利不介意，他摟住維克托的肩膀，他聞起來像古龍水，熟悉、美好的古龍水，這很完美。「維克托？」

「什麼事？我帶你回床上。」

「我愛你。」

「我知道。」

他們離開浴室時，他想起了一件事。「刷牙，」勇利抱怨道，閉上眼睛。

「噢，好吧。」

維克托放他下來，他用發白的指關節抓住水槽，試著平衡。在他刷完牙後，維克托將手放在他的腰背部，引導他回房間。「全身痛，」勇利抱怨道，因為維克托一定能讓疼痛消失。維克托能辦到 **任何事情** 。

「我無法辦到所有事情，」維克托輕笑。「但如果我能讓疼痛消失的話，我會這麼做的。」

噢，他大聲說出那句話了？

勇利停了下來，格外嚴肅地凝視維克托的雙眼。他想要──不，他 **需要** ──維克托相信他。「你 **能** 辦到任何事，維克托。」

維克托訝異地眨眼。「謝謝你對我那麼有信心。」

「任何事。你贏了那麼多面金牌，還有你的後內點冰四周跳簡直是……哇哦。」

勇利停頓了一下，試圖找回平衡，因為世界突然轉個不停。維克托穩住他。（他當然會這麼做。）

「過來，」維克托走向床說道。

勇利努力鑽入被窩，當他躺好時，維克托再度和他躺在一起，好像他之前作的夢一樣。維克托和他一起睡覺。當然不是那種意思，不過他也不介意 **那麼** 做。事實上，他之前想 **那麼** 做過很多次了。

「那麼做？」維克托重複道，看起來很驚訝、慌亂。

勇利無法辨認什麼是在腦海裡，什麼被大聲說出來了。「你懂的， **那麼** 做，」他強調。「性那方面。但不是那樣的。」

「那不是，」維克托同意道，他的聲音聽起來似乎有點失望，還是勇利比他所想像的還要累？

「我們只是朋友，」勇利解釋道，因為維克托一定沒聽懂。「我很樂意有朋友以上的關係，但是你是 **維克托** ，所以我們只是朋友。」

維克托一直在揉著他的背的手停了下來。「你的意思是？」

「這個嘛，你是維克托。」

「所以？」

「所以我們不能在一起。」

維克托移動了一下，突然沒那麼緊抱著他了，勇利很疑惑，自私地靠近他。「勇利，你說的完全沒有道理。」

勇利皺起眉頭。他做錯了什麼事嗎？為什麼維克托不抱他了？他摩挲著手臂，試圖取代那溫暖。「我說的非常有道理。」

「英語？」

哦。哎呀。「我說的非常有道理。」他用英語重複說一遍。

「你說因為我是維克托，所以我們不能在一起是什麼意思？」維克托問道，聽他用第三人稱稱呼自己有點奇怪。嗯，那是第一人稱，因為他用「我是」。但是他又說了自己的名字。那是第三人稱。真讓人搞不清楚。

維克托、維克托、維克托。

這是個美麗的名字。從他的口中說出來聽起來很怪。勇利這名字從維克托的口中說出來也聽起來很怪。不過他喜歡。是一種好的怪。

「勇利？」維克托問道，喚回他的注意力。

「聽起來很怪，」勇利咕噥，然後他露齒而笑，伸手觸摸維克托的臉頰，撥開他眼前的一綹髮絲。

維克托皺眉。「什麼？」

勇利沒有回答，被他的頭髮吸引。它是銀色的，很柔軟，還有那髮色是天生的嗎？他從來沒問過。當他正要問時，維克托抬起手，握住他的手腕，將他們的手指交纏。他們現在牽著手。「我們牽著手。」

「沒錯，」維克托微笑著附和。「這可以吧？」

「我們應該更常牽手，」勇利抱怨。「感覺好像我們從未這麼做過，」

「好吧。但現在你能和我談談嗎，勇利？」

勇利眨眨眼。他試圖破譯維克托的話語，但那沒有意義。他身旁的俄羅斯人說的話 **毫無** 意義。零。無。不存在。「我們已經在談了。」

維克托只是再次微笑。怎麼了？他錯過什麼笑話嗎？

「我想要你解釋你為什麼說我們不能有朋友以上的關係。」

「這個嘛，」勇利開口，「我的意思是比……比什麼的。那個詞是什麼？」

「比喻意義上地，」

「比喻意義上地，」他緩緩地唸出這個詞，「我們可以不只是朋友。你懂的。」他瞥了眼他們連接在一起的手，嚥了一口口水。「伴侶。但是你是維克托，你贏了大概五十億面金牌，而我有一半的機會仍然無法跳好後內四周跳。而且你很迷人──非常迷人──所以我們兩個不可能的。」

維克托看起來很驚訝。

勇利對他微笑。「但是沒關係！」他強調，想重新看見維克托的笑容。「真的沒關係。我喜歡這樣。」為了證明他的論點，他用他的頭輕推維克托的下巴，在他露出的鎖骨上印了一個吻。維克托一陣顫慄。他為什麼要顫慄？他很冷嗎？

「你是說你不覺得你很有魅力？」維克托問，他的嗓音很低沉，不像之前那樣可愛、令人感到安慰，是很嚴肅的聲音。幾乎是生氣的。沒有生氣。但幾乎是。或許還有心煩？

勇利噘起嘴唇，思考著。他習慣性地認為自己很不吸引人，但最近他比較有自信了。大概多虧了維克托。他生命中很多美好的事情都要歸功於維克托。「我不知道。沒像你那麼有魅力。」

（ **這點** 他很確定。）

「噢，勇利。」

「嗯？」

「你大錯 **特** 錯。」

「關於什麼？」

「你的魅力。」

「我的什麼力？」

維克托碰觸他的頭髮。那感覺很舒服。不知道什麼原因，那讓他想起向日葵。在咖啡色小花盆中的向日葵，在窗台邊排成一列。柔和的日落。他聽到哼唱聲後才明白聲音是他發出來的。好怪。

「魅力，」維克托緩緩地重複道，拉長每個音節。「關於這點你是錯的。」

「是嗎？」

「你很迷人。」

勇利眨眼。這些詞句從維克托的嘴裡說出來似乎無法好好組合在一起。似乎不合適。「我剛在你的浴室裡吐了。」

「依然迷人，」維克托向他保證，他的手指離開勇利的頭髮，拂過他的下顎，那碰觸又輕又柔。勇利靠近他，想要有更多的接觸，維克托輕笑了起來。

「你覺得我很吸引人？」勇利睜大眼睛問。維克托的話語一定不是他想的意思。畢竟，他最近曲解了很多事情。或許這只是一堆錯誤中的其中一例。

「吸引人還不夠形容你，」維克托喃喃道，他的手指依然在勇利臉上，勇利閉上眼睛。

當他拿開手，勇利的臉跟了上去，他靠向維克托。「別停止這麼做，」他懇求。

「好，我不會。」

維克托再次碰觸他，這次一隻手在勇利的頭髮裡，一隻手在他的臉頰上。勇利不曉得要將注意力集中在哪裡，所以他只是抓著維克托的襯衫布料，喃喃唸著不連貫的音節，閉上雙眼。「我愛你，」他告訴他，因為那是事實。

「我也愛你，勇利，」維克托回應，他親吻他的頭，勇利想知道如果這是他所能得到的，他的下半生就這麼一直生病下去值不值得。


	2. 餘波

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勇利不再神智不清，而維克托需要面對他完全不記得前一天晚上的事實。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含NSFW劇情，想跳過的話請劇情在兩個波浪號（～～）之間。

早上維克托滾下床的時候，尤里奧毫不意外地已經離開了。他發現他拿走剩餘的冰淇淋時，維克托微笑了起來。

勇利在半夜推開了所有的毯子，現在正身穿維克托的圓領衫和前晚的睡褲趴睡著。他的頭沒放在枕頭上，而是在床單上，維克托懷疑那樣睡怎麼可能舒服。

維克托沖了個澡，當他關掉水時，他能聽到勇利的聲音。他皺眉，邊擦乾頭髮邊試著聆聽，然後他套上褲子離開浴室。

「我很抱歉忘了告訴你，」勇利將手機靠在耳邊說著，聲音被床單給蒙住，模糊不清。「我在維克托的公寓。對。不──他一直在照顧我。」

維克托微笑，靠在門口凝視勇利，勇利用手掌撐起自己，倚向床架，仍未發現維克托的存在。現在他的言詞合乎邏輯、發音清楚，不像前一天那樣含糊了。維克托內疚地強壓下在心裡升起的一陣失望。因為勇利好轉而覺得沮喪是 ** **絕對**** 不道德的。絕對、絕對不道德。

「我很好，真的，」勇利大概是在向他母親強調。「只是感冒。」

印證他的話似的，他打了個噴嚏。

「我很好，我發誓！」

維克托笑了起來，勇利猛然轉過頭，盯著他看。「維克托！」

勇利快速地說了一些日語，然後掛掉電話，把手機扔在他旁邊的床上。維克托在他身旁坐下，拂開他眼前的髮絲。「你感覺如何？」

「好多了，」勇利答道，對維克托的碰觸流露出一絲驚訝，但那很快就消失了。「身體沒那麼痛了。但頭還是有點抽痛。」

「想要更多藥嗎？」維克托提議，已站起身，朝門走去。

「不用，我會好起來的。只是累了。」

維克托理解他已見過神智不清的生病勇利的最後一面。他簡直想舉辦一場葬禮。「我們會在家裡待一天，」他允諾。「我們可以玩桌遊──我有地產大亨──或看電影！我們可以邀請尤里奧回來，我確定他會很樂意來的。」

勇利笑了。「噢，我確定他會很 ** **樂意**** 。說真的，我不覺得他特別喜歡我。但我猜我們都知道這點很久了。」

「他幫你買了冰淇淋，」維克托指出。「這已經很了不起了。」

他的笑容褪去，嘴角向下彎。「冰淇淋？」

維克托停頓了一下，抬起手摩挲他的後頸。「你……你不記得？」

「記得冰淇淋？」勇利困惑地問。「我不記得。我們什麼時候吃了冰淇淋？昨天？一切都有點模糊。」

實在太棒了，對吧？

這宇宙設法讓他和勇利向對方承認他們的吸引力，只是要讓勇利在隔天早上忘記。太棒了。太美好了。妙不可言。還有其他大約一千個形容詞。

（不出所料。）

「別擔心，」維克托道，然後他微笑，但他知道他的眼睛沒有笑意，他知道那笑容看起來不誠懇。

勇利看得出來。「發生了什麼事嗎？」

很多、很多的事。「沒有。不過你神智不太清楚。」

黑髮青年低下頭，臉紅了起來。「我希望我沒說什麼丟人的話。」

維克托能感覺到口袋裡的手機，他想起那影片。「沒有。絕對沒有那種事。」

勇利伸手抓住他的手掌，緊握了一下。「很好。謝謝你照顧我，維克托。你是個很好的朋友。我敢打賭重新安排班機很不容易。」

是不容易，所以維克托決定攬過功勞，回以微笑。「當然。」

然後，勇利似乎察覺到什麼。他環顧房間，眉毛因專注而皺在一起。他瞥見衣櫃。「這是……你的房間？」

「對，」維克托確認道，將重心移到後腳跟，小心翼翼地觀察勇利的表情。看來他身體還是有點不適，從他得到結論所花的時間來判斷。

「我們一起睡了？在你的房間？」

 **噢。這可能有點不好解釋。** 「對。」

「還有……我不記得我有帶這件襯衫。」

維克托結巴著給出答覆。「那是……那件襯衫是……那是我的。」

「我穿著你的襯衫，」勇利緩緩地重複道，用手指觸摸布料，彷彿它是用魔法物質構成的，而不是聚酯纖維。

「你好像……自己拿出來的。」

「噢。」

勇利現在看起來很驚恐。他睜大雙眼，仍摸著圓領衫下襬，像是不確定它是否真的在那裡似的。然後他望向床鋪、皺成一團的床單和維克托之前睡的地方。他蹙起眉毛，眉心出現一道小皺紋，那表情維克托以前看過很多次，每當勇利特別用力思考的時候就會出現。

維克托匆匆想出挽救情況的方法。「嗯，你想要沖個澡嗎？或許會讓你感覺好一點。」

「嗯，好啊。」

他看起來十分樂意衝進浴室。

過了幾分鐘後：「維克托，我忘記拿衣服進來了。」

「我會放一些在房間，然後關上門。」

他試著將勇利裸身站在他房間的畫面驅離腦海，但徒勞無功。他轉移注意力，環顧門廳，想找出事情來做。他該拿出桌遊嗎？帶他去觀光？不，他大概不想去觀光──他剛從感冒復原。

他從口袋掏出手機，選擇尤里奧的聯絡電話，靠上沙發。

「維克托？一切都還好吧？」

維克托微笑。「擔心勇利了？」

「閉嘴。我嗯──我只是……」

「他好點了，我只想知道你想不想來和我們一起玩。我們要，呃……」他想了一下。「做點事。」

「做點事？」尤里奧重複道。

維克托對自己聳肩，注視著房間門，想知道勇利為什麼耽擱那麼久。「或許玩地產大亨？」然後他想起來了。「或玩妙探尋兇？」

他聽到尤里奧的決心破裂。彷彿玻璃破碎的聲音。「妙探尋兇？嗯，我猜我今天很閒。不妨去確定你們倆沒放火燒了你的公寓之類的。」

維克托咧嘴笑了。「很好！回頭見。」

「維克托，你不應該說很好，在我──」

維克托掛掉電話。

房間門被打開了，勇利站在那裡揉著前額，看起來比前一天像樣多了。他穿著藍色長袖圓領衫和對維克托來說太緊的牛仔褲，緊到沒辦法期望他移開視線。他的頭髮向後梳，眼鏡在鼻樑上。

「尤里奧要來？」勇利問道，在維克托旁的廚房工作檯邊坐下，仍撫著額頭。「我的頭很痛。或許我該接受你的建議吃藥。」

維克托頷首，重新拿出藥片和一杯水。「對，他會來。他愛妙探尋兇。」

「妙探尋兇？」

「勇利──告訴我你玩過妙探尋兇。」

勇利支吾了起來。「嗯，我沒……」

「我恐怕不能再作你的教練了，」維克托遺憾地說，將藥片遞給勇利，然後戲劇性地癱在工作檯上，頭埋在手裡。

「維克托，」勇利抱怨道，推著他的肩膀。「維克托，起來。」

「不，你傷害到我了。我無法相信你沒玩過妙探尋兇。那是 **經典之作** 。」

「嗯，你可以把它介紹給我，」勇利微笑著允諾道，然後一陣咳嗽，他用手肘遮住。「抱歉。」

維克托擔心地注視著他。「你還好吧？」

勇利的微笑很悲傷，牽動了維克托的心弦。「我會好起來的。」

「過來這兒，」維克托提議，引導勇利坐上沙發，在他身旁。不過這次感覺不同。他們倆直直坐著，大腿碰在一起，但其餘完全是柏拉圖式的。他想起勇利在他身上立即睡著的時候，他希望能再來一次，希望勇利能記得。

（這感覺很不公平。以最自私的方式。）

「我討厭生病，」勇利抱怨道，瞥看四周。「你有衛生紙嗎？」

維克托拿出馬卡欽形狀的盒子。勇利對它微笑，假裝撫摸它的頭。「不過你已經好多了，」他指出。

「我每生病一秒，就少練習一秒，」勇利回應。「或許明天我們可以去冰場。」

「明天？」維克托重複道，搖搖頭。「不，在回日本前你都不能上冰場。或許更久，看你的狀況而定。」

勇利看起來很沮喪。「維克托，下一場比賽是總決賽。我不能浪費任何一點練習時間。其他人不會浪費的。再說，我已經比之前好多了。」

「其他人沒有生病，」維克托告訴他。「練習可以等。你的健康比較重要。」

勇利看起來並不滿意這個答案。於是他迅速遠離維克托，坐向沙發的尾端，靠著沙發扶手，抓起電視遙控器。那影響了維克托──看見勇利在他的小公寓裡像在家一樣自然。他沒穿鞋襪，腳放在沙發上，如果他現在看起來沒那麼惱怒的話，一切就 **完美** 了。

「你的健康比較重要，」維克托再度告訴他，爬過沙發靠近勇利，將手放在他肩上。勇利睜大眼睛看著他，嘴唇分開。「你一定會在總決賽上贏的。」

「你怎麼知道？」勇利輕聲問道，依然按著遙控器上的按鈕，雖然他們倆都沒在看螢幕。

「我就是知道。」他親吻勇利的頭髮，在昨天之前，他從未做過這種事情，但他極度渴望這能變成恆定的事，所以他這麼做了，希望能引回勇利的一些記憶。

然而勇利只是看著他微笑。他會接受事實的。「謝了。」

～

過了一會兒，傳來了敲門聲。咄咄逼人的敲門聲。

「我會在妙探尋兇裡踢爆你們的屁股，」尤里奧一面邁步進來一面告訴他們，然後在廚房桌邊坐下。

「嗨，尤里，」勇利打招呼道，在沙發上揮手，他緊抓著衛生紙盒，鼻子發紅，眼鏡被忘在他前面的咖啡桌上。

尤里奧注視著維克托，然後注視勇利。「看得出來你好多了。」

「好很多。」

「譬如說，你可以組織語句了，」尤里奧驚訝地指出。

「嗯，我昨天沒辦法組織語句？」勇利問道，臉頰發紅。

尤里奧站起身走向維克托的食品儲藏櫃，在那裡翻找桌遊。「你以為我們在中國。你還忘了我的名字。」

「我以為我們在中國？」

維克托想要掐死尤里奧，因為勇利現在看起來很尷尬，他低下目光看向沙發，絞著手指。「那很有趣，」維克托告訴他，想讓狀況輕鬆一點。

「聽起來的確是，」勇利回應，現在他有一點點笑容了。如果維克托身邊沒有兩個會無限地指責他的傢伙，他會沾沾自喜。

「我找到了！」尤里奧舉起妙探尋兇說道。「好啦，我們來玩吧。還有尼基福羅夫，」他用威脅的手指指著維克托。「如果你作弊， **我會知道的。** 」

～

「你作弊！」

維克托得意地微笑。「就因為我贏，並不必然代表我作弊。」

「你就是！」尤里奧抗議道。「我玩妙探尋兇一直都贏的。一直。我們再玩一次。三戰兩勝。」

勇利現在已逐漸習慣遊戲規則了。他的椅子非常靠近維克托的──維克托在第一局的期間中緩滿而確實地逐漸靠近他──當他們倆同時伸手拿一個物件時，他感覺自己臉紅了。

尤里奧大聲抱怨。大概是關於他們很噁心之類的。

維克托也臉紅了。勇利咧嘴笑了起來。

再玩了兩回後，勇利贏了一次，然後維克托又贏一次。尤里奧氣得半死。其他人都笑了。「這不好笑，」他斷言道。「你們倆共謀。」

「共謀？」勇利搖頭問道。

「我或許會謀劃發一篇Instagram告訴大家妙探尋兇之王不是真的，」維克托開玩笑地威脅道。

尤里奧咆哮。「我們繼續玩。你等著瞧，尼基福羅夫。你、等、著、瞧。」

～

「你想看什麼電影？」當日下午維克托問道，在尤里奧因為沒贏半局妙探尋兇而怒氣沖沖地離開了以後。

勇利打著呵欠在沙發上坐下，看著維克托放在咖啡桌上的一大碗奶油爆米花。他本能地向前靠，吞了一大把。「你想看什麼就看什麼，」他回答。

在他抓另一把時，他看見維克托注視著他。「怎樣？」勇利防衛地問道。

「沒事，」維克托回答，一臉愉悅。

勇利突然覺得很難為情，遠離爆米花靠向沙發。「你有什麼電影？」

「只有俄羅斯的，」他聳聳肩。

「有字幕嗎？」

「我想沒有。」

勇利聳肩，維克托在他旁邊坐下，撈了一些爆米花。「你可以幫我翻譯嗎？」

維克托對他微笑，伸手拂開他眼前的一綹髮絲。「這主意不壞。可能會很有趣。」

「是嗎？」勇利問道，感覺自己透不過氣。維克托將手縮回身側，勇利突然強烈意識到他們之間的距離。他現在只想要將維克托拉到他身旁，頭靠在他的肩上，觀看他想放的任何電影──勇利不該在意那麼多。

「是啊。稍等，我選一下。」

維克托開始解釋懸疑劇的情節，說實話，勇利根本沒在專心聽，因為維克托翻譯對白時傾身靠近他的方式太令人陶醉了。他低聲說著話，彷彿不想蓋過電視的聲音似的，而他的腿偶爾擦過勇利的。

「那演員叫什麼名字？」勇利問道，因為空氣中的張力太過明顯，其實他並不真的在意那演員是誰，他也不知道任何關於俄羅斯電影的知識。

維克托說了一個他從未聽過的名字。勇利簡單地頷首，吃下更多爆米花。「你為什麼問？」維克托補了一句，勇利愣了一下。

「嗯，我不知道。只是好奇，我猜。」

「你覺得他很有魅力嗎？」

勇利一陣咳嗽，差點被爆米花噎到。他瞪大雙眼注視維克托，維克托的藍眼睛平靜、沉著，彷彿那是一個普通的問題。公平地說，這對維克托而言的確是一個普通的問題。畢竟他是 **維克托** 。

「我沒這麼說，」勇利尖聲回答。他將自己發出怪聲的原因歸咎於生病。

維克托對他微笑，然後隨意地拈起一顆爆米花，精確地將它拋進嘴裡，精確到勇利認為那該列入奧林匹克運動項目。「我知道。這就是我問的原因。」

勇利摩挲著後頸，尋找正確的詞。「這個嘛，他不 **醜** 。」

他意識到他們倆都錯過了一大堆的對白，故事也發展到另一個場景。勇利完全不知道他們前方的電視上在演什麼。從維克托的視線完全集中在他身上的方式來看，他猜維克托也不知道現在的劇情。

「所以你 **確實** 覺得他很有魅力？」維克托問。

勇利在沙發上不自在地移動，眼睛黏著電視畫面。「那很重要嗎？」

「不怎麼重要。」

「嗯，答案是不，我不覺得。就像我剛才說的，他不醜，但是……」

「那我呢？」

勇利想知道這是真實的，還是只是一個生病引起的恐怖惡夢。他打了個噴嚏。

「保重，」維克托微笑著說。

電視上的演員正在大吼，勇利想知道如果他繼續盯著電視，盡可能地看起來投入在情節中，維克托會不會忘記他剛剛問的問題。但他視線的重量彷彿天穹，而勇利是阿特拉斯，無止境地被困在下方，他沒有其他選擇，只能撐起它。

然後，突然一隻冰冷的手出現在他的腰際，勇利一陣顫慄，眼睛緩緩地移向維克托。他用近乎客觀觀察的眼神看著他，他的眉毛稍稍揚起，頭髮比平時亂一些。「勇利？」他問道，他的嗓音並不逼人，然而不知為何那讓情況更糟，讓勇利更加驚慌。

「……是的？」

「這『是的』是最先的問題的回答，還是我剛打算要問你的回應？」維克托問，他在勇利腰上的手指移了下來，所以現在他們的指尖相觸著，而這感覺彷彿電擊，勇利試圖抓住他的手去感覺火花，但他動不了，他受到另一個男人的控制。

而他甚至不像做了 **任何嘗試** 去控制他。

（維克托知道他在他身上產生如此影響嗎？他當然知道。他 **必須** 知道。）

他結巴著尋找答案。「呃，兩者皆是？」

（昨天發生了什麼事？昨天的事是否和維克托現在的所作所為有關？）

維克托因這答案微笑，他靠近他，視線移向他們的手。現在他們的臉只相差幾吋，電視的聲音和影像在兩人皆忘記電視的存在情況下模糊了起來。沙發很柔軟，勇利陷入沙發，圍繞在他腰間的毯子掉到地上。

然後維克托的另一隻手放到了他的膝上，勇利再次顫慄，雖然他想將之歸因於生病和失去毯子，但他知道那是因為維克托，而維克托似乎也知道，知道勇利的注意力完全集中在他身上，對每個動作、每個呼吸都極度留心。他的一切都很迷人，包括他的每一吋皮膚、每句從他嘴唇吐出的話語。勇利想知道一直都如此迷人是否會疲倦，想知道那是否像他所呈現的那樣毫不費力。

溫熱的氣息在他的頰上，讓勇利閉上了雙眼，前傾他的腦袋。他全身上下都在渴求碰觸，情慾影響了他，他的手無意識地握成拳頭，他背上的緊張溜走了，移至他發白的指關節。

電話響起。

（勇利花了整整十秒才意識到那明顯的聲音。）

（維克托沒有動。他的手還在勇利的膝上。）

（勇利爬下沙發。）

他抓起咖啡桌上的手機，心臟在在胸腔猛跳。「噢，是披集，」他解釋道，猜想著他是否應該接電話， **噢天啊** ，剛剛是要發生什麼事？維克托是他的教練。所以他們當然不能……

但是他想要。

他按下按鈕，重新坐回沙發，確保他們之間有相較於之前足夠的空間。他用顫抖的手撿起毯子放到他的腿上，維克托將電影暫停。「嗨，披集。」

披集告訴他他買東西時發生的尷尬故事，然後他問勇利在做什麼，還有── **噢，你還在俄羅斯？你生病了？你為什麼沒告訴我？**

維克托滑著自己的手機，不過勇利看得出來他在聆聽他們的對話。

「所以你現在和維克托在一起？在他的公寓？」披集問道。

勇利微笑，將手機開成擴音。「說聲嗨，維克托。」

「嗨披集，」他說道，對著勇利微笑。勇利覺得自己臉紅了，他情不自禁地低下頭，因為維克托甚至沒做任何事，然而房間似乎越來越小，牆壁彷彿在逐漸逼近他們。

「嗨維克托，」披集說。「好啦，我該離開讓你們兩個，呃，做你們自己的 **事** 了。回到日本時打給我，勇利？」

「我會的，」勇利答應道，然後道別，掛掉電話。

在電話掛掉後，有一陣尷尬的沉默。

勇利只想要回到他們剛剛的狀態，去感覺維克托的肌膚在他的肌膚上，去聆聽他靠近時帶呼吸聲的嗓音。然而那感受已開始感覺像是個遙遠、曇花一現的記憶。像是不會再發生的事情。

（他理解那大概不會再發生了。）

「你覺得累嗎？」維克托問道，再度撥開勇利眼前的髮絲，在這幾天前他不曾這麼做過，但現在他似乎每隔一秒都要如此做，而這行為簡直要把勇利 **逼瘋** 。這行為純潔、可愛且具居家感。

「有一點。」

他的眉頭擔心地皺在一起，讓人受不了。「那你其他的症狀呢？好點了嗎？」

「頭和喉嚨還是會痛，但其他地方都好一些了。現在有點渴。」

維克托毫不猶疑地站起身走向廚房。「水？還是其他飲料？」

「水就好了，」勇利答道。「謝謝。」

「不客氣。我認為你該去睡了。你需要盡可能地休息。」

他不想睡。至少心理上不想睡。生理上，他比他流露出來地還要疲憊，他全身上下都在求他休息。時間流逝得很快，他沒有時間追上。「你大概是對的。」勇利在沙發上躺下，把毯子拉到身上，調整姿勢。

「勇利──不。你睡我的床。」

「我不介意睡沙發，真的，」勇利摩挲著後頸表示。「事實上，沙發還滿舒服的。」

（他記得早上在維克托的床上醒來。維克托在淋浴，而整個床的床單皺成一團，難道維克托睡沙發？昨天晚上到底發生了什麼事？）

維克托翻了個白眼。「關於這點，我不會和你吵的。起來，不然我抱你走。」

勇利站起身，感覺臉頰熱了起來，他捋過頭髮。他沒有錯過維克托凝視他動作的方式，那有一瞬間吸引了他的注意力。「你要睡哪？」

「沙發，」維克托解釋道，並指示勇利去房間。「如果你需要任東西，就來找我。不管是什麼。」

然後勇利突然有個想法。一個瘋狂的想法。那種事後檢視起來絕對可怕的想法，但在那瞬間感覺像是正確的事。那一種想法。「你可以和我一起睡床上。」

這不是什麼異常的想法，他們在之前一起睡過了很多次。酒店房間、之前在溫泉，幾乎所有地方。但這感覺起來不一樣。

維克托眨眼。「好啊，如果你沒問題的話。」

「當然。再說，床很大。」

（平心而論，床 **是** 很大，但沒有大成 **那樣** 。）

勇利抓起運動褲和圓領衫，走向浴室換衣服。當他離開時，他看見維克托在床上，毯子被拉到他的肚臍上方，已穿著一件過大的襯衫。他知道維克托通常都是不穿上衣睡覺的，他注意到這點改變，半失落半放心。

（當他爬上床在他身邊時，失落的那一半贏了。）

「你確定你想要在生病的我旁邊睡嗎？我 **真的** 不介意睡沙發，」勇利再次提議。

維克托微笑，向勇利伸出手，他想知道他是否要再度碰觸他的頭髮，因為他不確定他的心能夠承受，但他只是拿下他的黑框眼鏡，折疊它，將它放在床邊的小桌上。不知怎地，這動作甚至更糟，勇利盯著眼前模糊的身影，嘴唇分開，手指在大腿上緊張的敲擊。

「我不覺得你會傳染給我，」維克托開玩笑道。「只要別對著我咳就好了。」

勇利假裝對著他咳嗽，維克托叫了一聲，縮到一邊遠離他。「好啦，現在你已被傳染，我們不需要再擔心這點了。」

維克托微笑，傾身關掉檯燈。勇利的心臟突然地在胸腔中加速跳動，因為每一個動作都讓他感覺像是要撞到維克托，每一次呼吸都讓他更加自覺到自己的行為。這很荒謬，因為畢竟他們只是睡在同一張床上──這不是非常誇張的情況。

然而他比平常還要頻繁地翻身才能感到舒適，他試著擁抱枕頭，試著把毯子推到腰下，試了所有方法，但他所能注意到的只有在他身旁的男人。

「找不到舒服的姿勢？」維克托問道，勇利縮了一下，知道自己現在一定看起來很蠢。

他嘆氣。「抱歉。」

「別抱歉──過來。」

勇利向維克托靠近，不確定維克托想讓他做什麼。然後，一隻手臂環住了他的軀體，把他拖近，直到他的背緊緊抵住維克托的胸膛。維克托的另一隻手移到他的頭髮上，動作緩慢、綿軟、讓人舒服且完美。

一陣暖意流過他的身體，他閉上眼睛，嘆息著，在維克托的碰觸下放鬆自己。他的指甲刮擦勇利的頭皮，這動作如此純潔，卻又令人神魂顛倒，勇利能感覺到血液往下衝，他很高興自己不是面對面和維克托擁抱。

他無意間嘆了一口氣，維克托只是發出哼聲回應，他的手指彷彿有魔力，而他的存在如此可愛，令勇利不曉得在這之後他要如何獨自入睡，不曉得他起初是怎麼有辦法獨自入睡的。他想起很久以前，維克托曾問他要不要在他房間和他一起睡，而他在極度驚恐下拒絕了。要是那時候他 **了解** 就好了。

「你的頭髮很好摸，」維克托告訴他，他的聲音在勇利耳邊，圓潤撩人。

「你的也是，」勇利告訴他，勇利用了全部的意志力阻止自己呻吟，因為維克托的手指拂過他耳後的敏感皮膚，然後移回他的髮間，輕輕地扭轉髮絲。

「嗯。沒像你的那麼好，」他爭論。「你的頭髮很柔軟。」

勇利的身體違心地移向維克托，他的背部從維克托的軀體獲得更多的壓力，他們的肩膀碰撞，維克托帶氣音地笑了一聲。他希望在那瞬間他能看見維克托的臉龐，他想知道他的眼眸看起來如何，想知道他的皮膚在黯淡的光下是什麼樣子。但是他不敢轉身，他害怕維克托會停止碰觸他，或這狀態會被破壞。

維克托收緊圍繞在他身側的手臂，他的髖部壓在勇利的臀部上，勇利不確定現在壓在他下後背的硬度是不是自己想像的，但是他祈禱那是真的，不過從維克托因為勇利靠著他蠕動想找到更舒服的姿勢而嗆住的呼吸來看，他認為他的感官告訴他真相了。

「勇利，」維克托喃喃道，而這些音節聽起來像是祈禱，而非名字。

勇利了解到自己有一分鐘沒有呼吸了。他深深吸了一口氣，然後吐息，因為維克托的手指停在他頭髮上而惱怒。「別停下動作，」他懇求，不知怎地，這狀況有些模糊的熟悉感，但他不知道原因，不知道他是如何想起這種感覺的。他不確定這種似曾相識的感受是由於他混亂的心，還是由於那遮蔽他的想法、正圍繞著他的手臂。

（最有可能是由於維克托的手指恢復動作的方式、勇利的身體完美地和維克托契合的樣子，以及房間裡只有他們倆聲音的情形──他們可以假裝他們是地球上唯二的人類，明天或下週或明年他們哪裡都不去。）

而他需要問問維克托， **必須問** ，但他不記得一開始的問題，或不記得是否有問題。然後，維克托再度停下他的手指──真該死──用另一隻手抓著勇利肩膀將他轉過來，讓他們面對彼此。

房間裡唯一的光源從微微打開的百頁窗向左方照射，勇利在黑暗中幾乎看不見維克托的五官，但這在某種程度上，讓情況變得簡單些、讓他自在些。因為他不確定自己現在能夠應付維克托的視線──擴大的瞳孔、微張的粉紅嘴唇、水晶般的藍眼睛。甚至連想像都幾乎不能應付。

「你很迷人，勇利。」

（那聽起來也很熟悉，但是勇利將那些瘋狂的想法推到腦後，因為那些大概是五年前做的奇怪的逼真的夢絕對 **不是** 他現在應該想的。）

（但是維克托的聲音裡有一些東西，有一絲絕望。彷彿他正試著提醒勇利什麼似的。）

他不知道該如何反應，僅僅伸出一隻手捧住維克托的臉頰，他的手指擦過他輪廓分明的頜骨。維克托傾身靠近他的碰觸，勇利害羞地微笑，猜想著他是否奇蹟似地像維克托對他有影響般，對維克托也有同樣的影響。然後他的手指飄向維克托的頭髮，他模仿他先前的動作，撥開落在他眼前的一綹髮絲。

勇利傾身更加靠近他，突然，他們的額頭相碰，嘴唇僅相隔一吋，他的皮膚可以感覺到維克托灼熱的呼吸，此感誘人。「維克托？」他問道，並試著在名字裡附加隱含的意義，但那很困難，因為他甚至不完全了解自己在問什麼。

（維克托了解。維克托總是了解。）

他吻了他。某人吻了某人。勇利不知道是誰開始的。不知道是怎麼開始的。

（就這麼發生了。）

但維克托的嘴唇在他的嘴唇上，他嚐起來像薄荷巧克力，他的嘴灼熱、 **使人上癮** ，勇利無法滿足，他試著靠向前但無法再貼近，他繼續用一隻手抓著維克托的臉頰，另一隻手移到他的臀部固定自己，如此他才不會後倒，才能維持這個笨拙的姿勢，盡量保持最多的接觸。

維克托的嘴唇在他唇下張開，他的舌頭突然就出現在他的嘴裡，令勇利發出呻吟，那聲音聽起來幾乎不像人類，而維克托只是更加用力地吻他。然而最後勇利需要呼吸，他脫身，他的呼吸變成尷尬的快速喘息，他整個臉都紅了。

在他能夠過度思考他的自我意識前，維克托再度吻他，這一次比較緩慢、沒那麼激烈，他的其中一隻手在勇利的腰背部，另一隻手仍在他的髮間，同樣做著那個讓他完全發狂的動作。雖然他曾夢過這種事情，但那完全── **完全** ──比不上真實的經歷。他無法為維克托的身體在他身旁移動，或他的嘴唇嚐起來如何做準備。

維克托移開身體。「勇利，」他吐息，他的雙手移至勇利的襯衫底部，掀起織物，試驗性地將手放在他的軀體上。勇利在他的觸摸下戰慄，當維克托繼續探索時，勇利感覺自己翻了白眼，維克托將勇利的襯衫拉過頭部，丟到床下。

他傾身把嘴唇放在他的上胸部，向下親吻至他的乳頭，輕柔地畫圈子，並將手放在另一邊；他的手指冰冷，嘴唇灼熱，這種矛盾令勇利無恥地朝維克托撞擊他的胯部，吐出無聲的喘息。

維克托笑了── **笑了** ──他吸吮他的乳頭，用他的牙齒輕柔地刮擦他的皮膚，然後向下朝他的肚臍移動，在途中探索並親吻每一吋肌膚。他的雙手進入勇利運動褲的束腰帶，手指擦過內褲上方的臀部。

當他開始扯下運動褲時，勇利不得不注意到情況開始變得非常、非常不公平了。他一面脫掉維克托的襯衫一面親吻他，在脫到一半時因剛露出的平滑肌膚分了心。他的腹部平坦、精實且誘人，但勇利繼續他的工作，暫時移開他的嘴唇，拉起布料讓衣服越過維克托的身體，並將衣服丟下床。

勇利停下動作，在黑暗中覷起眼睛，試圖看清楚他，但徒勞無功，所以他只好觸摸他的胸膛，試探著。維克托已停下動作，彷彿允許勇利有時間思考一切似的，而勇利傾身向前，模仿維克托之前的動作，親吻他的胸膛，在乳頭畫圈。當維克托因他的動作而喘息時，勇利微笑，維克托抓著勇利的手微弱地──但可察覺地──一緊。

「勇利，你很……」

他的聲音逐漸減弱，因為勇利將手移到維克托的運動褲，直接摸向他雙腿間的堅硬，用手指擦過它。維克托拱起身子撞向他的手，一聲喘不過氣的嗚咽溜出他的雙唇，當勇利了解到他剛剛令維克托•尼基福羅夫發出那種聲音時，他吃了一驚。他令他發出那種聲音。真實地。就在剛才。

維克托•尼基福羅夫。

（現今最負盛名的男性花滑選手。）

這情況彷彿一拳打在臉上般重擊勇利。

「拜託，勇利，」維克托在懇求── **懇求？** ──並扯下勇利的褲子，用手掌包覆著他然後──噢天啊，難怪維克托剛才發出那種聲音。

勇利從未有過這種感覺。即使隔著內褲，他也能感受到維克托手部的冰涼，他不由自主地拱起身，比維克托之前做的還要更加激烈，呻吟溜出他的嘴唇，他追逐維克托的手，猛然閉上雙眼，他需要更多磨擦，勝過需要空氣和水。

「我從來沒有……」勇利啟口，然後停頓下來吞嚥了一下。「我從來沒有做過像這樣的事。」

維克托看著他，他探索的手仍在他的身側，緊緊抱著勇利。「我們可以做任何你感到舒適的事情。如果你不想做，叫我停下來，好嗎？」

勇利點點頭，無法信任他自己的說話能力，因為他只想要更多磨擦，想要靠著維克托的身體，想要他再用那帶有喘息的嗓音說他的名字。然後他突然想起某件事。「你不會生病嗎？我們剛剛……」他尋找著比『交換體液』更性感的措辭。

維克托輕笑，低沉的聲音讓勇利的胃翻轉。「你覺得現在我會在意會不會生病嗎？」

「我……」勇利開口道，搖搖頭。「如果……我不想……」

「別擔心我，勇利──我想要你擔心你想要什麼。」

勇利對他眨眼，艱難地吞嚥。「我不知道我想要什麼。」

「我能提出建議嗎？你想要我做像這樣的事嗎？」維克托再次隔著內褲用手掌包覆著他，他花了全部的意志力不讓自己叫出聲，但他還是拱起身頂向他的手，頭埋入維克托的肩膀，呼吸已變得急促，肌肉無力。

他本能地伸手撫摸自己，但維克托在他碰到自己前抓住了他的手腕，親吻他的嘴角。「想，」勇利立刻回應，因為他 **需要** 維克托做點什麼，什麼都好。

維克托扯下他的內褲，拉開礙事的床單，直到勇利完全暴露在他面前，他的身體緊緊壓著他的。維克托一路向下親吻，從他的胸膛到他的肚臍。「維克托，你在做什……？」

勇利的視線變得模糊，因為維克托在他的陰莖頂端落下一個吻，手環繞著底部。他嗚咽，雖然他不確定他是在腦中嗚咽還是叫了出來，他轉身仰躺，身體陷入床單，維克托跟隨他的動作，在他大腿上跨坐。

「可以嗎？」維克托問道，勇利可以感覺到他的氣息偎著他的性器，而這太過刺激，刺激到他無法應付。一切都和『可以』毫無關係了。

「拜託，」他重複道，顫抖地吸氣。「拜託、拜託、拜託， **維克托** 。」他不確定自己是否能說出其他的字彙，不確定自己能記得如何發出其他的音。

維克托俯身將嘴放他到上面，勇利把手移到他的頭後，手指穿過銀色的髮絲。維克托的舌頭自下而上地舔過他的陽具，勇利想知道這是否就是天堂的感覺，想知道如果這是他所能得到的待遇，那在他的餘生中是否應該每天都生病。

勇利能感覺到自己正在用日語胡言亂語，但是他無法讓自己顧慮，而維克托只是對著他微笑，看起來比任何時候都還要吸引人。「太迷人了，勇利，」維克托告訴他，再次親吻頂部，讓勇利不自覺地頂起臀部。那太溫柔了，太溫柔──勇利需要更多。他試圖告訴維克托，但他不確定自己吐出的會是什麼語言，不確定自己能說出一字一句。

他開始了一個緩慢、穩定的節奏，很快地讓勇利喘息，他花了全部的力氣讓自己的臀部定在床上。他空著的手在纏著床單，緊抓著布，指關節泛白。火花飛過他的眼後，他緊閉著雙目，無法相信自己能張開眼。「我快要……」他開口道，但他的聲音逐漸減弱，因為維克托再度把他含入口中。

當他高潮時，維克托幫助他度過，加快速度並更用力地吸吮，他的臉頰凹陷，而勇利忍不住叫了出來，幾乎要撕裂手中的床單。然後，維克托在他身邊重重躺下，同樣粗喘著，並且── **噢。**

「維克托？」

「嗯？」

這不可能。 **太荒謬了。**

（維克托•尼基福羅夫。世上最負盛名的男性花滑選手。）

「……你剛剛……？」

維克托臉紅了。深深地。比勇利以前見過的都還要紅。那既可愛又討喜。

「對，」維克托承認，將頭埋入床單，那行為太過可愛，讓勇利想要靠上去用力吻他的嘴唇，他們的額頭比他所預期的還要大力地撞在一起，但他們只是笑了笑。「剛剛對我來說和對你來說一樣美好。」

勇利凝視著他，搖搖頭。「那有待商榷。」

維克托用俄語喃喃了幾句，那些音節幾乎不可聞，然後親吻他的髮際線。

「那是什麼意思？」勇利問道，用手指在他的肩膀上隨意地畫著圖案。他看見維克托轉頭看他的動作，出神一般。

「你很完美的意思。」

勇利不知道該怎麼回應。「維克托……」

「噓，」維克托低哼，將勇利抱入懷中，撫摸著他後頸的毛髮。「你現在真的該睡了。」

他累得要命，他的眼皮已經試著未經許可地下墜了。他渾身上下都昏昏欲睡，他陷入被單中，一個呵欠溜出他的嘴唇。「我 **現在** 怎麼睡得著？」他半玩笑半嚴肅地問道，咧嘴笑著。

「我該唱搖籃曲嗎？」維克托開玩笑道。

勇利用肩膀撞他，假裝被冒犯了。

維克托也打了個呵欠。「我去清理一下，等會兒就回來。你需要什麼嗎？更多藥或是水？」

「不，謝了。如果你不小心一點的話，我會對你像這樣照顧我習慣的，」勇利回應。維克托從他身旁起床離開，他感覺維克托的不在好像一股在皮膚上的鋒利知覺，立即反應了出來。

「對此我很樂意，我想，」維克托開玩笑地回道，勇利可以在黑暗中瞥見他的微笑，然後他離去。

～～

維克托剛醒來時，眼皮十分沉重，他的鼻子蹭著有著洗髮精香味的柔軟黑髮。他在床上轉身，打著呵欠，硬撐開雙眼，終於瞧見他正摟抱著的男子。

勇利的嘴唇分開，手臂在前方折疊，膝蓋往胸口彎曲。毯子剛好落在他的鎖骨下，露出柔軟、白皙的皮膚。維克托俯身靠近，在他頸部和肩膀的交界處落下一吻，並輕輕吸啜。他知道勇利需要睡眠，但這實在太誘人了，只要扯上勝生勇利，他只是一個 **意志薄弱** 的人。

勇利眨眼睜開雙目，扭頭看向維克托，透過那不可思議的深色睫毛由下往上凝視他。

維克托的聲音被他的頸部蒙住，那裡的肌膚十分柔軟，而勇利抵著他的身體已經讓他半硬了，這 **非常** 不恰當，考慮到他在生病中、或許很疲憊，並必須盡可能地休息。但他想起昨晚發生的事──他僅僅幫勇利口交就達到高潮，這太瘋狂了，雖然有一點不好意思──一陣震顫穿過他的脊椎。「早安。」

勇利沒有回應。

「勇利？」

勇利坐起身，一副害怕的樣子，手握著喉嚨，雙眼大睜。毯子落至他的髖部，維克托往下一瞥，很失望地看見勇利在某個時間點已穿上他的內褲。然後，他斥責自己分心，再度望向勇利的眼睛，試著判斷出他害怕的原因。

「怎麼了？」維克托坐起身問道。「你的喉嚨？很痛嗎？」

勇利張開口想說話，但一句也說不出來。他咬住下唇，擔心地搖頭。

維克托試著保持冷靜。「你失去聲音了？」

點頭。

「會痛嗎？」

他停頓了一下，然後搖搖頭。勇利做了個手勢，將手平舉在空中，前後擺動，表明只有一點點痛。維克托皺起臉，把手放在他頰上輕撫。勇利微微一笑，放下在喉嚨上的手，再度試著說話。他發出微弱的聲音，他的聲帶彷彿在抗議似的。

「這樣可能會讓情況變糟，」維克托告訴他，而勇利聳了聳肩。「好了，我去找一些處理這情況的東西。馬上回來。」

勇利緊握他的手後，他站起身，像這樣只有單方出聲的會話頗奇怪。但看他承受這樣的痛苦卻無法幫忙，比什麼都還令人沮喪。無助並非維克托習慣的東西。

他抓了一些藥品，將藥拿回房間。勇利心甘情願地吞下藥。然後維克托向後靠向床支架，一手圍繞著他的腰，仔細地注視他。勇利凝視著前方，雙眼閃閃發亮，彷彿在思考著什麼。維克托正要問他在想什麼時，他才想起這是很殘酷的行為。

「你的頭還痛嗎？」於是他這麼問道。

勇利搖搖頭，對他悲傷地微笑。那悲傷的笑容令維克托抱住他，想知道他是否還有什麼能做的。然後，勇利扭動脫離他的懷抱，移近書桌，尋找某個東西。他拿起筆和筆記本，揚起眉毛無聲地徵求許可。

維克托拍拍他旁邊的位置，勇利坐回去，床下陷了一點。他咬著小小的塑膠筆蓋，維克托厚顏無恥地──嗯，或許帶有一點點羞恥心地──凝視著他伸出嘴唇的粉色舌頭。

（他從未想要成為筆蓋。但是現在……）

勇利潦草地塗寫，眉毛專心地皺起，然後向維克托展示那張紙。那是張有著冰淇淋碗的小圖片，圖驚人地精細，維克托微笑，用手捏了捏他的前臂。顯然，勇利只要寫字即可，但他反而用塗鴉的事實，令維克托不可控制地感受到一股奇怪的自豪充滿了他。

尤里奧吃掉了剩下的巧克力花生醬冰淇淋，不過很幸運，維克托早已預料到這種情況，在昨天下午又買了一些。「我去拿。」

勇利在紙上畫了一顆心。

（維克托幾乎要昏過去。）

（他考慮把這頁掛在他的牆上。考慮把它送給博物館。這是張傑作。這是他從未知曉他所需要的一切，以及更多。）

他親吻勇利。勇利的臉頰以最完美的方式紅了起來，他回吻他，抵著他的嘴唇微笑。

他當拿著冰淇淋回來時，他聽見沖澡聲，所以他將碗放在床頭几上，坐了下來，掏出手機滑過錯過的文字訊息。當勇利出現時，他身穿長袖褐紅圓領衫和牛仔褲，濕潤的頭髮被往後梳。維克托不確定他是否能看起來再更吸引人了，這簡直是一項壯舉。

勇利看到冰淇淋後露出了微笑，馬上開始吃了起來，他張嘴想道謝時才想起自己失聲了。他在床上坐下，坐在維克托旁邊，交叉著雙腿，頭髮仍微微滴著水──維克托發現他一點也不介意這點。

愜意的寂靜落在他們之間，但接著勇利放下碗，再度拿起筆記本塗寫。

**說話？**

維克托再次凝視著紙上的心，他自己的心澎拜了起來。「說什麼？」

**你想說什麼都可以。**

勇利重新拿起碗，維克托著迷地凝視著銀湯匙消失在他的兩片嘴唇中。他發現維克托在看他，於是開玩笑地用肩膀撞維克托，彷彿在提醒他。

「這個嘛……」維克托開口，不確定該說什麼。「我喜歡你現在這樣的頭髮。」

勇利看起來很驚訝，伸手摸向自己往後梳的濕髮。他再次試圖說話，但還是無法發出聲音。他抓起筆記本，再度咬著筆蓋，維克托忖度著要對這景象發表獨白。誰知道一個塑膠筆蓋可以如此令人生畏？

**我也喜歡你的頭髮。**

「我的頭髮和平常一樣，」維克托指出。

勇利只是害羞地轉過頭。噢。他再次把筆放到紙上，這次是一個有著長髮和花冠的人物塗鴉。他加上溜冰鞋和潦草的滑冰場背景，並畫上一排相連的小圓圈來表示觀眾。

「你喜歡我長頭髮？」

勇利點頭，不過又畫了另一個人，這次單單站著，一頭短髮。他在人物旁畫了一顆心。

「都喜歡？」

他微笑著再度頷首。

維克托拿過筆，嘗試畫出坐在床上的勇利，但那圖看起來比較不可愛，還有點糟糕。「我只會畫火柴人，」維克托抱怨，勇利只是發出僅有氣音的笑聲，抓過筆，在維克托的圖畫旁也畫了一顆心。

「畫圖就讓你來吧。你為什麼不告訴我你會畫畫？」

勇利臉紅了。 **我沒辦法畫得那麼好。有什麼要求嗎？**

維克托將冰淇淋空碗擱至一旁，移動位置以便看清勇利腿上的筆記本，現在他們的肩膀緊貼在一起。「你畫些東西，讓我猜是什麼，如何？」

勇利點點頭，開始畫起一座有著複雜細節的建築。

「長谷津？」

他咧嘴一笑，然後翻頁。這次的圖樣是一個在冰上的滑冰者，然後他加上黑頭髮。「這是你，」維克托指出。勇利頷首，但他還沒畫完。他在他自己旁邊加了一個身影。「和我？我們一起滑冰嗎？」

當他知道自己猜測正確之後，他傾身親吻勇利，他的嘴唇嚐起來像純然的巧克力。維克托吻著勇利，勇利將筆記本放到一旁，向後倒向床，溜下床頭板，躺到枕頭上，他的頭部陷入柔軟的墊子。

維克托的手指纏繞著勇利的濕髮，他嗅著洗髮精和肥皂的香味，並將另一隻手放上勇利的大腿。勇利加速呼吸回應他的觸碰，維克托感覺到勇利的唇在他的唇下張開，他們的舌頭相觸。

維克托一面和勇利接吻，一面懶洋洋地撫摸勇利的大腿，勇利的雙手揪著他的襯衫，向上靠近他，勇利半瞇著眼，耳朵尖泛著粉紅。他全然靜默著，維克托花了一些時間才想起原因。

「這樣不會痛嗎？」他問道。

勇利快速地搖頭，重新吻他，彷彿他需要似的。維克托同樣強烈地需要，如同需要空氣、需要水一般，他的牙齒與勇利的牙齒碰撞，他忘記呼吸，他閉上雙眼，發出小小的呻吟，聲音馬上被勇利給吞噬。

維克托捏了捏他的大腿，勇利在他下方嘆息，終於閉上雙眼，他的深色睫毛在他白皙的皮膚襯托下，看起來又長又美麗。「我很少看見你穿紅色，」他告訴他，撫弄著他的圓領衫衣領。「我喜歡。」

勇利的嘴唇因親吻而腫脹，他仍粗喘地呼吸著，維克托不確定自己有沒有看過比這更性感的畫面，勇利躺在他身下，他的髖部朝著維克托的手微微地移動。他伸手亂摸尋找筆記本。他側過身，快速地寫下句子。

**我希望我能說話。這很惱人。**

「你會說什麼呢？」維克托問他，傾身吻他的脖子，以便在勇利寫字時仍能與他接觸。他用牙齒掃過勇利的肩頸交接處，同時輕咬著，然後用舌頭撫慰咬過的地方。當勇利將手指伸入維克托背後的襯衫下，觸摸他的背部時，他顫抖，抬頭看他寫了什麼。

他驚訝地看見那並非文字，而是另一張圖。圖上有一名穿著溜冰鞋的男子，以及另一名看著他的人。圖畫得很潦草──維克托可以看見幾個筆刮過紙的地方，他了解那些必定是他咬他的脖子時造成的，他微笑──但所有的細節觀察者都看在眼裡。「哪個是你？哪個是我？」

勇利指向穿著溜冰鞋的人，然後戳了戳維克托胸口。

「我覺得應該換過來，」維克托告訴他。「最近，我看你滑冰，比你看我滑冰還要多。」

他搖搖頭，在維克托的圖片周圍畫了一個箱子。維克托皺起眉頭，靠近觀看。勇利在箱子上方加了兩根伸出的小棒子，然後在他的圖片周圍畫上一堆俗氣的心。接著，過了一會兒，他在維克托的脖子上加了一面閃閃發亮的金牌。

「電視？」維克托問道，勇利頷首。「這是你看著在電視上的我？」

他開始在旁邊畫另一幅畫。這次，在冰上的很明顯是勇利──他的頭髮是深色的。維克托在場邊，微笑著。

維克托親吻他，然後拿起了筆。「好了。噢，等等，我有其他主意。」他在繞著勇利的肩膀塗了一枚金牌，試著畫得和勇利之前描繪的一樣。

勇利開玩笑地撞了撞他的肩膀，從他手裡搶過筆。

「金牌在你身上比在我身上好看，」維克托告訴他，親吻他的額角。勇利翻了個白眼，但他也同樣微笑著，儘管他試圖隱藏他的笑容。然後，他開始咳嗽，他用手肘遮著；當咳嗽結束時，他喘不過氣來，他滾動躺下，將掉落的毯子拉到腿上。他打呵欠，用手抹過臉，彷彿試圖讓自己保持清醒似的。

「你要去睡覺嗎？」

勇利聳聳肩，雙眼好奇地往上凝視著維克托。他伸手拿筆記本。

**你會留下來陪我嗎？**

「我當然會。」

有種似曾相識的感覺。當勇利再度依偎在他身旁之際，他知道這是一種勇利沒有感覺到的感覺。他沒辦法說話，但他比平時還要表達得更多，他的圓領衫布料蹭著維克托仍光裸的胸膛，十分柔軟。

～

他們在星期五飛回日本。

勇利的父母馬上奉承他，問他感冒的事，還有他在沒有母親的熱湯的幫助下， **究竟** 是如何撐過感冒的。維克托在家庭討論之間感覺有些格格不入，於是他走向他的房間，掏出手機檢查社群媒體帳號，這幾天他都忽略了這些東西，因為迷人的勝生勇利更加佔據他的心神。

不久後，他發現自己走向勇利的房間，只過了一個鐘頭他就開始想念他了。他聽到他在和某人談話。他在門外站了一會兒，不確定是否該進去。

「俄羅斯怎麼樣？」披集的聲音問道，勇利為了某個原因笑了──或許披集透過視訊做了什麼。

「很棒，非常漂亮，」勇利回答，維克托可以從他的聲音裡聽到他的微笑，那笑容絕對 **很可愛** ，他比任何時候都還想走進去，抱起他把他帶到他床上，永遠不讓他離開。

披集低哼。「我 **敢肯定** 是很漂亮。」他的語氣中帶有嘲笑的意味，一絲頑皮。

勇利這次笑得更大聲了，維克托必須壓抑住突然擊向他的嫉妒，因為如果他為所欲為的話，他大概會讓勇利一直待在他身邊，最好在床上，一張大床，而且最好兩人都沒穿衣服。「披集……」勇利啟口，嗓音漸弱，彷彿試圖斥責他。

「怎麼？我不能聽這件事？」披集抱怨道。

「不是那樣，」勇利反駁。

維克托可以幾乎可以聽見披集誇張地翻白眼。「不是哪樣？」

馬卡欽跑過走廊撲向維克托的大腿，兩隻腳在地上，兩隻腳在他的腿上，馬卡欽對著他微笑，搖著尾巴。維克托聽到勇利站起身走向門時，維克托縮了一下。「維克托？」他看見了他，問道，手捋過頭髮。

勇利對他皺眉，當他低下身拍拍馬卡欽時，勇利的視線往下看向牠。維克托摩挲後頸：「抱歉，我聽到你和披集在說話，我正打算等等再過來。」

「你可以進來，」他堅持。維克托躊躇著，將重心移向後腳跟。他知道披集和勇利常常透過視訊聊天，而他真的不是故意要打斷他們的。「來說聲嗨。」

「嗨披集，」維克托打招呼道，他和披集沒有那麼熟，所以那活力有些令人反感，但披集微笑，對他回以揮手。畢竟，維克托不是令人尷尬的人，但他感覺彷彿闖入了什麼非常重要的場合。

披集看向勇利，後者已坐回他的書桌椅──維克托感覺現場似乎有個他搞不懂的內部笑話，而這點讓他十分困擾，困擾到遠遠超過合理範圍。「所以你們，在一起了沒？正式地？」

勇利看起來很驚恐。他滿面通紅，狠瞪他的手機。「 **披集。** 」

「怎樣？我本來就想要問了──維克托在不在房間裡有差嗎？」披集咧嘴笑著問道。

維克托聳聳肩，在勇利的書桌椅扶手上坐下，交叉雙腿，將一隻手臂倚靠在椅背上以維持平衡。「我們還沒 **正式地** 在一起，」維克托道，因為他看得出來披集想要做什麼──即使勇利看不出來──並決定和他合作。

勇利張開口。任務完成。

「你……你是……我們……？」勇利支吾，緩緩搖頭。

「噢，你們應該在大獎賽上告訴所有人！」披集建議。「或許在攝影機前面親親。那會 **非常** 完美。如果你們確定要這麼做，要先讓我知道，我要拍照上傳Instagram。想想看會有多少人按喜歡。噢──想想看那些 **留言** 。」

「披集！」勇利再次說道，把臉埋進手裡。「我們當然不會在巴塞隆納的攝影機前接吻。」

「我們不會嗎？」維克托問，伸出下唇，完美地噘起嘴。

勇利一副某人剛往他臉上揍了一拳的樣子。他的瞳孔放大，下巴掉了下來。他結巴著想回話，搖著頭，難以置信地盯著維克托。「你想要……你……？」

披集用嘴唇和牙齒發出了一個嘖聲。「你讓你的男朋友失望了，勇利。」

「男朋友?!」然後，像被一袋磚頭擊中似的，他突然領悟了。「你們倆合起來對付我，」勇利抱怨道，用絕望的眼神看著維克托。「 **不** 公平。」

「非常公平，」披集戲弄道。「總之，我要回去練習了──之後再見你們了。還有記著，要告訴我你們公開交往的計畫。我想要在場。」

勇利抗議地低吼。「 **拜** ，披集。」

「還有，維克托？」

維克托看著手機上披集的影像，揚起一道眉。

「對他寬容點，好嗎？他對你有點瘋狂。」

「 **披集！** 」

～

勇利掛掉電話，他移至床上，將臉埋進床單中。「那實在是 **太** 令人尷尬了，」他抱怨。

維克托微笑，在他身旁坐下，擺動他的腿。「你有和他說過我的事嗎？」

「大概有吧。一點點。」

「一點點？」

「好吧──很多。」

「喔，勇利，」維克托戲弄道，從後面抱住他，手臂圍繞他的胸膛。

勇利悶在床單中低吼。「閉嘴。」

「讓我閉上啊？」

勇利在他手臂中轉身，堅定地親吻他的嘴唇，他的一隻手伸了上來，拉扯髮尾。維克托微笑著讓勇利扭轉局面，將他推倒在床，騎上他的腿。「至少我現在知道怎麼讓你閉上嘴了，」勇利開玩笑道，戳著他的胸口。

維克托滿足地閉上眼睛，頭在床墊上後仰。「對此我沒有意見。」

勇利的嘴唇移至他的脖子，他輕咬他的鎖骨，令維克托發出一聲喘息。像這樣控制局面對勇利來說很新奇，但勇利想起這幾天他們所做的一切都是新奇的。一種令人滿意的新奇，但那仍是新的、從未發生過的。當他的手機突然在房間另一頭響起時，維克托用俄語咒罵，嘆息著躺回床墊。「介意幫我拿過來嗎？」他問道。

勇利搖搖頭，因為接吻而有點頭暈，他離開明顯煩悶的維克托，走過房間。「是尤里奧傳的簡訊。要我打開它嗎？」

維克托做了個模糊的手勢，手在空中一揮。「當然。」

「他說……」

在新消息的上方可以看見尤里奧的上一封簡訊，是個影片。在縮圖裡的是……

「這是什麼？」勇利問道，點擊影片。

是他。在維克托家裡的沙發上的他，毯子堆在他的腿上。

他瞄了床上的維克托一眼，他明顯僵硬了起來，坐起身看著勇利，雙眼大睜。「那是──呃……那是幾天前的，在你生病的時候。尤里奧拍了你的影片。」

影片播放。

**「所以談談你和維克托吧，」尤里奧從鏡頭後方提問道，聽起來樂不可支。**

**「我和維克托？」勇利看起來像是隨時都會昏過去似的，吸著鼻子，一隻手摩挲著額頭。「我愛他，」過了一會兒後他回答。**

**尤里奧聽起來很驚訝。「你……？」**

**「愛他，」勇利結束句子，他提高嗓音，彷彿尤里奧聽不懂他第一次說的話很荒謬似的。「我用他的名字為我的狗命名。」**

**「你的狗？」**

**「小維。然後我的房間曾貼滿他的海報。我在每年的生日，從每個認識的人那裡收到的。我完全是因為他才開始滑冰的。」**

**「你……你用維克托的名字為你的狗命名？而且你的房間貼滿他的海報？」**

**勇利對著相機微笑，發出哼聲。「維克托才華洋溢、又親切、又美好。」他大方地補充道，看起來像是要繼續說下去，但手機被放了下來，影片突然結束。**

他望向維克托，而維克托從未看起來如此害怕，他瞪大雙眼，手緊張地捋過頭髮，坐在床上，交叉著雙腿，臉頰因剛才的親吻仍泛紅著。

勇利將手機放在桌上。「你之前告訴我，我生病時沒有說丟人的話。」

「那不丟人！」維克托反駁。「那時候你神志不清，尤里奧因為覺得好玩才拍你的。我甚至不在現場。」

 **維克托親切、又才華洋溢、又美好。** 勇利縮起身，將臉埋在手裡，前後擺頭。或許他將會清醒過來，而這只是一場夢。他可以假裝前幾天維克托在不知道勇利愛慕他的情況下吻了他，不知道勇利崇拜他，會做任何他建議的事的情況下。當然，在那影片之前，他或許已經知道一半了，但是……「我還說了什麼？」

 **一定** 還有更多他不知道的事。他從維克托的表情可以看的出來。

「勇利……」

「告訴我。」

維克托躊躇著，站起身走向勇利。勇利把手放到他胸前，讓他們之間隔著一手臂的距離。他不想要被安慰，不想要維克托表現得像是他很脆弱。「我知道你的那些話沒有什麼意義──你神志不清。完全神志不清。」

「我還說了什麼？」勇利緩慢地重複道，試圖在嗓音中加入嚴肅感，但他的聲音分岔，可悲地失敗了。

「大都是胡言亂語。沒什麼重要的。不過……」

「不過什麼？」

維克托深深吞嚥。「你告訴我你覺得我很迷人。還有……還有你愛我。」

勇利停止動作，接收訊息。所以那晚，那晚他們真的一起睡了……維克托知道這一切。一切，或許更多。

「還有……你試圖親我。還有我不讓你繼續，不過我們睡在同一張床上。你要求我的。」

他的夢。他恍然大悟。

勇利凝視著他，舔著嘴唇，等待著某個東西， **任何** 會讓他原諒維克托的東西。因為儘管他十分心煩（主要是對自己），他只想要投入維克托的手臂中，被包裹在他的懷裡，並緊緊抱住他。

（而這是問題的其中一部份，對吧？每當他心煩時，維克托總是會來到他身邊。維克托是他的應對機制。那他現在該怎麼做？）

「而你一點也不想要告訴我？」

「我不……我不知道你是真心的，直到隔天晚上，勇利，我發誓。我覺得我沒有理由讓你看那影片，使你難堪。」

勇利感覺淚珠在眼角聚積，而他不再對維克托生氣了，對，他只是氣自己，氣自己愚蠢地愛著維克托。氣自己投入一個已經知道他愛著他的男人的懷抱，一個或許認為他既可悲又過度熱切的男人。每當他閉上眼睛， **維克托親切、才華洋溢、美好** 這句話都會在他腦海裡響起，讓他痛苦。

（他怎麼會認為像這樣的關係會如此輕易得到呢？他愛著維克托已經好長一段時間，而他認為他可以吻他，然後維克托會回吻，然後這一切就神奇地解決了？）

「勇利，拜託不要難過，」維克托在懇求，他的聲音是如此容易讓他聆聽，他的人格是如此容易被原諒。「我很抱歉我在之前沒有告訴你，但拜託，請你原諒我。」

勇利咬著下唇。「你一定覺得我很可悲吧。」

「勇利，我為什麼會──」

「因為我不能阻止自己投懷送抱。因為我說你很迷人，說我用你的名字為我的貴賓狗命名，維克托。因為我擁有你的海報收藏。我怎麼能夠如此 **愚蠢** 呢？」

維克托再次伸手靠近，這一次勇利更加迅速地遠離他，後退倚著衣櫃，肩膀往前聳起，試著讓自己盡可能地縮小。傷痛的表情閃過維克托的五官，那也傷到了勇利，但勇利只是繼續坐在那裡，他的雙手微微顫抖，他的心被奔逸的思緒以及感冒的殘跡遮蔽。

「你不可悲，」維克托向他保證。「我從沒這麼想過，以後也不會這麼想。」

「我很可悲，」勇利爭辯。「事實上，我愛你好多年了，維克托，甚至在我遇見你之前，可是你只在不到一年前才發現我的存在。你不覺得這個關係有一點不平衡嗎？」

就是這樣。

這是個錯誤。

因為多年來勇利一直愛著維克托， **好多年** ，而對維克托來說，勇利大概只是另一個一時的對象。當勇利沒有贏得大獎賽時，他或許會很快地找下一個對象。或者，或許他贏了，他會保持關係直到他退役，但他已考慮在這季後退役……

不平衡。

（不平衡。這詞如凶兆般懸在空中。）

維克托張開嘴，又闔上。他笑了──無感情且不帶笑意地。「顯然你……完全不知道我對你感情。這是我的錯。」

「而你徹底了解 **我** 對 **你** 的感情。你明白這狀況了嗎？」勇利抽噎，用手背揉著額頭，因為他的腦袋依然疼痛，一切都痛。

維克托伸出手，擦掉滑過勇利臉頰的一滴淚珠。儘管有誘惑，但勇利沒有避開。「那麼，我可以試著告訴你嗎？」維克托懇求。「不論那有多令人難堪？」

勇利不發一語，僅僅低下頭，瞪著地板。然後，維克托的手指伸向他的下巴，他的頭被抬了起來，他的眼睛對上維克托的雙眸。勇利了解維克托仍在等待答案，他微微頷首。

「我從宴會遇到你的那一天起就愛上你了，」維克托告訴他，他的聲音平靜且意味深長，他的手指從他的下巴游移至臉頰。「然後你的影片給了我靈感，勇利，比任何東西都還要有啟發性。而你從很多方面改變了我這個人。」

勇利拼命擦掉背叛他落至臉頰的淚水。他覺得膝蓋無力，他的腦袋仍舊疼痛，然而他如抓住救生艇般緊抓著維克托的話語，掙扎著保持漂浮，即使水在他周圍高漲。

「你是我遇過最美麗的人，」維克托微笑著告訴他。

勇利笑著搖頭。「這些話都很棒，但我希望你理解，沒有一句會讓人難堪。」

「嗯。如果我告訴你當我一到達日本時，我就開始夢到你呢？」

「真的嗎？」

維克托咬著嘴角，眼神飄至天花板。「一直都是。我夢到你的一切。你滑冰的方式、你的眼睛、你的嘴唇、你的笑容，更不用提你穿著Eros服裝的畫面……」

勇利的眼睛漸漸睜大。「Eros的服裝？」

維克托帶著歉意地搖頭，低下聲音喃喃道。「總有一天，我會對你穿那服裝的樣子吹捧個好幾個小時。」

「我不知道你有那麼喜歡那件，」勇利承認道，無意識地咬著嘴唇。

「噢，勇利，」維克托低喃，在他的臉頰印上無害的一吻，嘴唇流連在那兒，「你不明白你對我有什麼影響。 **特別是** 穿上那間服裝後。」

勇利轉過頭好讓他們好好地接吻，揚起手捧著維克托的臉頰。「你所說的一切都是真的？」

「每字每句，」維克托向他保證，溫熱的呼吸拂過他的唇。

「我無法相信你夢到我，」勇利搖著頭嘀咕。「如果你在之前就告訴我……」

維克托脹紅了臉。「我從來就不擅長承認事情。」

「我喜歡你承認事情。」

維克托笑著摟住他的腰抱起勇利，把他放在床上，騎上他的腿，堅定地吻他，並到處親吻任何他能找到的露出的肌膚──他的臉、他的脖子、他的肩膀。「我愛你。」

「我也愛你，」勇利告訴他，在他的頭上印了一個吻。

「這表示我們沒問題了？」維克托問他，眼裡帶著勇利想解除的擔憂，扯動他心弦的擔憂。

勇利將維克托的手握在手裡，捏了捏他的手指。「那要看你會不會對那件Eros服裝發表演說了。」

維克托縮了一下。「勇利……」

「我從來沒有看過你難堪的樣子，」勇利戲弄他，抬起頭吻他的臉頰。「所以我準備好聽你答應的幾小時長的吹捧了。乾脆點。別遺漏任何細節。」

「但是──」

「換句話說，除非你不想要我原諒你了。沒有關係。我自己在房間裡為那影片哭泣就可以了。」勇利威脅道，盡可能地假噘嘴。然後，他的表情轉為關切，他咬住下唇，看著維克托的眼睛聚焦在他的動作上，本能地伸出舌頭潤濕自己的嘴唇。「然後我永遠不會做那些從我們回到日本後我就計畫對你做的事。」

（他沒有真的計畫什麼，但維克托不知道。）

維克托的眼睛如勇利所希望地亮了起來，眉毛可愛地皺在一起。「你是什麼意思，你計畫要做什麼……」

勇利將手指放在他唇上，看了他一眼。

維克托深深吞嚥，之前所有的反對跡象消失無蹤。「好吧，我想那該從你穿上它開始……」

～

幾天後

～

「勇利，我要死了。」

勇利眨眨眼，手機差點掉出手裡。「 **什麼？** 」

電話的另一頭傳來激烈的咳嗽聲，然後他向下一瞥，看見維克托已掛上電話。勇利目瞪口呆地望著螢幕，一路往溫泉衝刺。他因為睡不著，出門去單純地慢跑，但為何維克托在這個時間會 **醒著** ？他要死了嗎？他的家人應該會聽到他的聲音吧？應該有人會幫助他？

當他到達維克托的房間時，他看見他在床墊上蜷成一顆小小的球──那是勇利從未、 **從未** 見過的姿勢──馬卡欽在他的腳邊沉睡著，毫無影響。「維克托？」勇利害怕地問道。

維克托動也不動。

他通常都充滿生氣，但他現在卻無聲無息。

勇利跪了下來，搖晃他的肩膀，尋找他脖子上的脈搏。幸好脈搏穩定跳動著。「維克托？維克托，醒來。」

過了一會兒，他動了。維克托眼神混濁地對他眨眼，大聲地吸鼻子。「我想是你讓我生病了。」

「我去拿藥──馬上回來，」勇利迅速地提議，轉過身，然而維克托抓住他。

「現在你必須要照顧我了，」維克托戲弄道，眼裡閃過淘氣的光芒，但那畫面被噴嚏以及痛苦的呻吟破壞，他將後腦杓埋入枕頭，伸手抓馬卡欽。

勇利同情地微笑，拂開他臉上的髮絲。他看起來一團亂。他的眼睛邊緣泛紅，眼下已有明顯的紋路。他的黑色圓領衫皺巴巴的，他張開的嘴唇乾裂。

（沒有什麼比看見偶像亂糟糟的樣子還能增強一個人的信心了。）

（那讓他像個普通人，在某種程度上。）

「花生醬巧克力冰淇淋？」

「麻煩你。」


End file.
